Our Story
by 3 Worldwide Dreamer's
Summary: (Note: This story is old and may be confusing for readers.) The Winx are married now, and most of the time you would expect a happily ever after. But, now that Sky's sister has come along, things are about to get crazy and deadly every single day. But, everbody has a darkest hour. Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Sky Sky SKY WAKE UP ALREADY!" Kasey shouted into sky's ear trying to wake her brother up Kasey had only know Sky was her brother 5 months ago and was astonished when their blood test came back with the same DNA. "

Um Kasey are you having trouble waking up Sky again?"Bloom asked

"Yeparoo oh wait i got it!" Kasey exclaimed

"What are you doing now?" asked Stella shaking with excitement although she was scared because yesterday all the winx club except Kasey and Roxy got married at the beach all at once thanks to Kasey shrinking them and their bags and taking them to Gulf Shores Alabama.

All at once Kasey threw earplugs at them You guys might want to put those in obediently everyone unwrapped them and put them in their ears

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS SHREAK!" Kasey blasted her lightning dragon power around sky and its shriek was so loud it broke Timmys glases.

"AHHHH"! Sky screamed in alarm as the dragon shrieked

"Well Sky that's what you get for not waking up and anyhow i have to figure out how to hide you guys by the time my dad gets back." Kasey laughed but was still serious

"Ohh ok" Sky slowly got up and got dressed by the time he got back everyone was staring at him.

"What?" sky asked in wonder why everyone was giving him a strange look

"Wow! Kasey broke the ice in the silence and stood up and asked "Did you guys see that or am i seeing things again?"

" I saw it to" Bloom said finally finding her voice again "

For the last time what are you guys talking about?" Sky asked curiously

"Well lets just say that something white was flowing around you" Riven said trying to help Nabu pick up the last pieces of Timmys glasses.

"I am as blind as a bat Timmy said trying to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't get a headache while Tecna found his spare glasses

"Here you go Timmy Tecna said as she handed Timmy his spare glasses

"Thanks tecna" Timmy said taking the glasses and putting them on

"Hey um Kasey is that you dads rental car?" Brandon asked running into the room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Kasey Can you unlock the door?" Kaseys dad was obviously frustrated because he had sand in his shoes which he hated

"Hold on im getting dressed" Kasey called Slowly she lowered her voice and said "KASEY ENCHANTIX!" there was a purple flash Kasey then appeared wearing her enchantix outfit which was not ordinary because she had a long violet skirt about to her ankles violet shoes and a violet tink top that was showing her stomach and her Magic heart necklace was purple and decorated with diamonds She also had small transparent charmix wings with no decorations

"FAIRY DUST" Suddenly her rare Golden Fairy Dust was swarming around the Winx Club and the specialists shrinking them to an inch tall

"Power down" Kasey whispered and her outfit disappeared changing her into her normal outfit

Running Hurriedly Kasey picked up all the Winx Club and the Specialists and placed them all carefully into her beach bag and opened the door to let her dad in the hotel room

"Sorry i was a little slow" Kasey had once again saved the Winx Club And Specialists tails

"Its fine" her dad said slowly walking in

"CODE 501" KASEY SAID QUICKLY it was a code telling bloom to call her phone so she could get them out of danger "What!? Kaseys dad turned around acting like a bullet from a gun spooking Kasey

"Um what did i say?" Kasey forced the words out

"oh I must be hearing things again" Kaseys Dad said turning away suddenly Kaseys phone rang

"Who is that calling" her dad demanded

"Hold on i havent even seen who was calling" Kasey yelped as she ran to her phone.

"Oh its Bloom calling i gotta go outside and take this call" Kasey said running to the door

"Hold on wait a minute young lady where do you think your going?!" Kaseys dad said stopping her in her tracks

" Um to take this call I don't like it when im being watched when im talking on the phone" Kasey said Sternly to make her point

"Okay Come right back here when your done".

"Alright now can I go now?!" Kasey begged slowly her dad walked away from the door and Kasey rushed out closing the door behind her

"OK you guys owe me big time" Kasey said into the phone

"Well how do we get out of here before Riven dies of being contained in pink?" Helia squeaked trying to calm riven down

"OH I GOT IT WHERE IS STELLA?!" Kasey exclaimed

"Um she's right next to me on your book why?" Bloom asked looking at Stella

"All I needed to know" Kasey said as she sat her bag down and slowly opened her beach bag and picked the 2 bffs up allowing them to stand in her hands she sprinkled dust on them from her finger and sat them down making them grow to their normal size

"You guys can come in with me and act like were going to the beach" Kasey said calmly with hope

"Um Kasey not trying to burst you bubble but you are an absolute genius!" Stella shouted as she jumped for joy

"Umm but what do we say and how does your dad know were not complete strangers hes never met us" Bloom asked worriedly

" Thats when my past at my old school comes in ill act like your my old friends id hang with"

" Well nice recovery but a little help here" sky said trying to hold on to a few strands of Kaseys hair because he could not stand being contained

"Huh oh that's where you went" Kasey said catching Sky in her hand "How did you end up there anyhow i thought you were behind my neck?"

" I was untill you took the bag off your back." Sky said turning around to look at bloom.

"Well good morning sleepy head Bloom joked

"Well not what I call a normal wake up call but better than nothing i guess"sky laughed almost falling off Kaseys hand

"well I don't know how my dad never saw you there". Kasey said sitting down with Bloom and Stella

"Well were wearing the same color of shirt and my hair blended in with your blonde highlight"sky said walking off Kaseys hand and into blooms hand

"True" Kasey replied pulling her hand away

"You know sky I never thought that I would ever hold you in my hand but here I am holding you in my hand" bloom giggled

"hA HA SO FUNNY CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS PINK BEACH BAG BEFORE I DIE!" Riven yelled trieing to be heard

"Calm down Riven were gonna get you out just be patient!" Stella said back to the miniature mad Riven

"Okay fine Riven squeaked back Hey pipe down were about to go in m the hotel again okay?." Kasey said back quietly

"OKAY!" The rest of the Winx and Specialists squeaked back

"Well let's go in" Kasey said standing up with Stella and Bloom

"Hold on I need to sit Sky on your shoulder so your dad wont see him" Bloom said slowly sitting sky on Kaseys shoulder

"Okay we ready" Kasey said after letting Sky get settled on her shoulder

"Yea" Bloom and Stella said as Kasey reached for the door slowly Kasey opened the door and the 4 went in carefully especially Sky who was holding for dear life on Kaseys blond highlight so he wouldn't be seen on her red hair just like blooms that almost made her and Kasey identical except for Kaseys Voice,hight,and her mixmatched left Blue eye and right Brown eye

"Who are these people" Kaseys dad demanded as Kasey,Bloom,and Stella walked in the room

"Oh dad these are my old friends from Odenville I was assigned with them so that explains why they are teenagers and im like not" Kasey giggled back

"oh so that explains it" Her dad replied

"Oh dad im gonna go shopping with Bloom and Stella and get some new clothes to go to the beach and if you let me go ill look for those anti sand shoes for you ok?"

" Ok but im trusting you no games alright and here is some money to get some food and here's $20 for the shoes if you find them and I want the recite ok?" he replied

"alright Kasey" said taking the money although they didn't need it

"well see ya later" dad Kasey said skipping out the door quickly

"wow nice one" Stella said as Kasey sat everyone on the ground and brought them to their normal sizes again

"Wow i never want to do that again" Riven said stumbling to his feet

"Yea" Brandon and helia agreed

"well let's go and walk to the beach" Kasey said Helping sky up

AT 5:00...

" Ahhh!" Kasey screamed when her phone scared her

"Easy Kasey it's just your phone" sky said catching her

"yea i just did not expect it just guys hold your tounge literally im not supposed to be hanging with you remember" Kasey mumbled Timmy nodded as he bit his tounge and walked away

"Yello" Kasey said in her country way

"Hey Kasey ive gotta go out and help fix a break so is it ok of you stay with your friends for 3 weeks?"Kaseys dad said quickly

"Okay hey ive gotta go were getting pizza with Musa Flora Roxy Bloom Stella and Aisha so ill stay with them okay" Kasey replied

"Okay just you be careful and if somethin...I get it call 911 this is the millionth time so bye" Kasey interrupted and hung up the phone

"Well what was that about" Musa asked

"Umm the usual my dad had a break so WERE FREE AT LAST FOR 3 WEEKS!" Kasey shouted trying to dodge some kids

"Wow finally some good news" Timmy said sitting down at the pool chair watching Sky and Brandon try a new trick when they dove into the 8 foot deep pool

"Wow that was great Sky" Bloom said taking her beach towel off revealing her brand new swim suit

"Thanks" Sky Said stepping out of the pool to help Bloom with yet another trick this time a deco twist dive slowly Bloom and Sky climbed the ladder to dive

"GO!" Kasey shouted starting her timer with that Sky put his hands on Blooms hips from behind her and they jumped off and twisted in ten complete twists before stretching out to dive into the pool

"Wow that's a keeper" Tecna said as Bloom and Sky made their way to the surface

"So how did we do?" Bloom and Sky said at the same time

"Jinx! Bloom shouted before Sky could get the word out of his mouth

"Ten seconds" Aisha said sitting down

4 HOURs LATER...

"Ugh im so tired" Sky said groaning as they all walked out of the hotel now dry and in their pjs

"Well that was 30 deco twists what do you expect" Roxy replied to him

"Guys!" Flora yelped

"What whats wrong Flora?" Musa asked

"the wind its acting up and i cant communicate with it!" Flora exclaimed looking at Helia spooking him

Suddenly the wind circled around Sky Startling him suddenly a dragon appeared in front of him

"huh oh it's just my Winterix powers settling in" Sky laughed

"yep I still can't believe you have the power of the DinoDragon" Kasey giggled as she closed their hotel door

"well good night" Kasey said falling down "its like 10:00"

" yea" Bloom said falling down on the bed she shared with Sky because they had a limited amount of beds so the girls slept with their New husbands and Kasey and Roxy split the spare

"well goodnight winx" Kasey and Roxy yawned at the same time

"Jinx!" Kasey shouted before falling asleep with the rest of the winx club


	2. Chapter 2

"Sky SKY! WAKE UP!" 11-year-old Kasey shouted into sky's ear

"ugh" Sky moaned

"Sky this is our last day here before my dad comes back to get me" Kasey said turning her head sideways

"Wait What?!" Sky yelped jumping to his feet

" Yea did you not just hear me" Kasey said walking backwards giving Sky some room

"Well are we going to the beach one last time or not?" Bloom asked Sky throwing him his beach clothes

"Ok We already now?" Tecna asked looking around the room

"Yea" Stella said handing Bloom a spare towel

"Well then let's go!" Riven exclaimed trying to control his energy because they had been in the small hotel room long enough

"Hey wait up Riven!" Musa Yelled running out the door after him followed by everyone else

"Wow that's some big waves" Kasey said looking at the waves

"Yea Aisha agreed

"Wanna go for them?" Kasey asked Aisha looking at her

"You bet!" Aisha yelled and the 2 went running for their surfboards

"Hold on" Kasey said before stepping in the water

"Whats wrong" Aisha said turning around

"Look" Kasey said picking up her Seashell Basket and placing it in the water she picked up an enormous Heart shaped shell

"WOW" Aisha said running to Kasey

"HMM ill-use a spell to put it in my heart necklace" Kasey said studying the shell

"Good idea wont want to lose that" Aisha agreed

"Magic Heart Locator" Kasey said and the shell miniaturized and slipped into her necklace

"Wow hey look" Aisha Said trying not to freak out

"Wow let's go for it" Kasey said looking at the massive wave form with that the 2 took off on their surfboards after the wave

"WOW GUYS LOOK!" Bloom shouted to everyone else watching Kasey and Aisha go for the wave

"Kasey you go for this one" Aisha stuttered Looking freaked out by the wave

"Okay" Kasey answered back and took off for the wave within seconds every single person was watching as Kasey made her move as the wave grew 20 feet high!

"someone get a lifeguard this girls a kid she can't surf a wave" the announcer shouted in the Microphone

"When Kasey heard this she clenched her fist" Sky could tell she was mad by the look on her face but who wouldn't after being called a kid Slowly Kasey stood up on the surfboard and did a handstand and controlled the board then did a backflip onto he feet and suddenly the wave closed Allowing no one to be able to see Kasey Then her surfboard appeared on the top of the wave

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN KIDS CANT DO ANYTHING AT THIS AGE !" the man shouted on the Microphone but it seemed that Kasey had heard him because she jumped out of the wave and landed on her board and zigzagged her surf board and then the wave faded and crashed

When Kasey realized this she lifted her board off the wave into the air did a few flips with her eyes closed and Landed right smack on a smaller wave but before Kasey could get off a hand came out of the water and grabbed Kasey and forced her underwater

"Ugh oh" Sky said looking at Bloom when they noticed water start splashing everywhere the girls took off and went after her

" Leave me Alone" Kasey shouted shooting a dragon after the monster

"Magic Winx HARMONIX" the Winx shouted and they transformed into their Harmonix

" back off!" Kasey shouted knocking the creäture down

"What is it ?"Musa asked placing her hand on Kaseys shoulder

"It's a mutant sea monster" Kasey replied

"Oh come on" Tecna said

"Electro shocker!" Tecna shocked the monster and trapped it on the ground

"Sonic blast" Musa shouted and shook the creäture

"CONVERGENCE LIGHTNING DRAGON FLAME! Kasey and Bloom shouted destroying the creäture

"winx power down" the girls said swimming to the surface

"*cough* I hate water" Kasey said catching her breath

"Hey we had better get to the hotel and get packed" Brandon said helping Stella regain her footing

"Yea its like what 4:00" Helia agreed taking Floras hand

" Well let's go im dying in this heat" Timmy said standing up

" Same here" Nabu said picking up a shell

...2 hours later...

"Finally were packed" Kasey said Shrinking the last of the bags "well let's get some rest my dads gonna come at 3 am" Kasey said sitting on the bed by Roxy

"Wow 3 in the morning" Helia said looking surprised

"Yea we had better get some rest" sky said laying down

"ugh good night for a while" Kasey said falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3

"SKY wake up we've gotta go Kaseys dad will get here any second" Bloom whispered to him shaking him

" Huh oh" Sky said looking at Bloom

"Come on sky" Bloom whispered

"Okay"sky replied

"You guys ready" Kasey asked holding her fairy dust bottle

" Yea i guess" Flora replied holding Helias hand

"OKAY" Kasey replied as she lifted her golden fairy dust and shrinking them quickly Kasey picked up her miniature friends and sat them into her new white sash purse

"Do i have everyone" Kasey said looking down

"Yea" the Winx and specialists squeaked back then Kasey saw sky looking up at her creeped out because he was being contained in a sash purse

"Oh right" Kasey said picking up Both Bloom and Sky and placing them on her shoulder

"*ring* *ring* oh my phone" Kasey said reaching it

"Yello"

" Hey Kasey im outside in the van are you coming" her dad asked

"oh right coming bye" Kasey said as she hung the phone

"ok guys pipe down he's outside okay"

" alright" they squeaked back

"oh right are you guys hungry we can stop and get something"

" yea we skipped dinner so I think everyone's hungry" Brandon replied back looking at riven funny when it sounded like he's stomach was roaring at him

"ok um riven keep that stomach of your quiet"

"okay" riven squeaked back

" oh and im gonna sit in the back seat so you guys can come out alright" Kasey said walking out the door with her things

"alright" they squeaked back carefully Kasey closed her sash purse and looked at bloom and sky holding on to her you 2 settled she asked

" yea were fine blooms just worn out "sky replied

"okay" Kasey said walking to the van and opening the door

"cool purse" her dad said

"thanks hey can we get something to ea"t Kasey burst out when she heard Rivens stomach growl

"okay well get something in a half hour" her dad replied

"okay" Kasey said lifting a sheet to where her dad couldn't see her through the opening to the third row

"good night" Kasey said getting settled

" hey guys you can get out now" Kasey whispered opening her sash purse and setting it behind the seat in front of her

"okay" Riven squeaked back

"what was that" Kaseys dad demanded sarcastically

"nothing" Kasey said back annoyed

"sound shield" Musa squeaked as she threw a barrier around them

"that should take care of him hearing us" Tecna said as Kasey sat them by the window

"wow this is a great view" stella said yawning "but where can we sleep"

" right here" Kasey said padding out a blanket between the seat in front of her and the third row hiding them from sight

"oh okay" stella said

"hey guys im gonna record this view okay" Tecna said setting up her camera

"alright" everyone replied

"oh sorry you 2 i forgot you were there you're so small" Kasey yelped when she saw sky looking at annoyed that he had been forgotten about him and Bloom on her shoulder gently Kasey picked up bloom and sky and let them rest on the blanket with the others

"Kasey what do you want were at McDonald's" her dad said

"hmm hold on" Kasey said back calmly what do you guys want she whispered

"um just something for breakfast" Bloom squeaked back

"Kasey come on we've gotta walk in"

" okay" Kasey said "anyone wanna come besides sky?"

" I do" bloom squeaked

"okay sky you hold onto bloom and ill hold you in my shirt pocket so my dad wont see you okay"

" alright" Sky said taking Blooms hand and stepping on Kaseys hand

*ten minutes later*

" you guys full" Kasey asked throwing the trash in the bag

"yea" Brandon said ruffling Stella's hair before she fell asleep

"ugh now I cant sleep" stella moaned tossing around

"not with sky" bloom said looking down at him curled up in the seat from Kasey shoulder

"hmm I think he's cold" Kasey said gently picking him up and placing him on the blanket with bloom

"hmm" bloom sighed "sky's been pretty worn out lately but it's probably because we were at the beach"

About 3 hours later

"sky wake up bloom whispered

"huh oh hey bloom why is it so dark?" sky asked sitting up

"its 3 in the morning Kaseys dad picked us up at midnight earlier than we thought and the others are out at the rest stop were about to go with Kaseys mom so we wont be small much longer ok sky" Bloom said reassuring him

"ok" sky said

"Well are you coming or not were gonna be late" Kaseys dad said opening the door

"ugh oh come on Sky over here" Bloom whispered pulling sky out of sight

"coming" Kasey yelped as she hopped in the van and almost stepped on Sky before picking him up and sitting down

*ten minutes later*

"Bye dad" Kasey called after leaving to go with her mom so she could get back to magix

"well how did you sneak these miniature people through" Kaseys mom asked looking at Sky on Kaseys shoulder

"Shrinking them" Kasey replied yawning

*12 hours later*

"Bye mom" Kasey said before disappearing into the portal to magix

"Whew finnaly parent free" Kasey said sitting on her bed in old red fountain

"Yea" Bloom agreed

"i still can't believe professor Saladin gave us this place" Brandon said sitting on his own bed

"Well that's what you get for saving the Magic Dimension" Kasey said back

"wow the time flew in that portal"Bloom said looking at the clock

"Yea its 8:00 now and were finally settled in" Tecna said laying down

"Well i don't know about you guys but good night" Roxy said plopping down on the bed by Kasey

"yea goodnight" Sky said laying down next to Bloom

*5 minutes later*

" good night Brandon" Stella said before falling to sleep by Brandon for the first time in her life

"Goodnight Stella" Brandon said hugging her


	4. Chapter 4

"Yipe!" Kasey yelped as she read her text message

"what whats wrong" Bloom asked as she put her arm around Sky trying to avoid his stitches on his hip

"um Sky bad news you've gotta get those stitches taken out" Kasey said standing up

"OK" Sky said looking as in if his energy had been drained

"well be back" Kasey said as she and Sky walked out to go get his stitches taken out Kasey had shivered even thinking about it

Bloom passed out and remembered about that horrible Memory of how She let Gothel Kaseys arch-enemy stabbed sky in his hip Bloom shivered at the memory of Sky screaming as she forced the 3 inch knife into his hip and then Bloom began screaming in her sleep when the haunting memory of Gothel starting to turn the knife in Sky's flesh making him almost stop breathing but the screaming stopped and turned to anger as Gothel ripped the knife out making a rough ragged cut about 3 inches deep sending sky falling to the ground

Bloom clenched her fists when the thought of her not being able to help Sky because gothel had tied her and Kasey but itwas too much for Kasey and had sent her to using her full power willingly and Transformed into her sirenix power for the first time thing was Kasey was tied up but Kasey easily burned the rope when she was infuriated by Gothel turning the Knife in her brothers hip and ripping it out

after that Kasey blasted Gothel and knocked out both of their breath but Kasey forced herself to her feet and destroyed Gothel the next part haunted bloom even more Kasey nearly died and Sky was surrounded by the ambulance the next part haunted Bloom worse when Mrs.F told her to leave sky because her being there would just make it worse for sky and when Bloom obeyed her and turned around and heard sky look up at her his eyes pleading and forced out the words

"Bloom Please don't leave me here"

Bloom was about to come running back when the ambulance took him away to the hospital it was 2 weeks before bloom returned to see Sky that's when after all Sky had been through purposed to her although he could not stand Bloom gladly accepted but never brought up why she never came to see him but the worst part of all came haunting her when the nurse made her leave sky to put in the stitches they allowed bloom to stay but could not be in the same room Sky begged the nurse to let her stay but she wouldn't allow

Then the worst part of all the hospital did not use anesthetic and put the stitches in with no medication Bloom could hear Sky's screams and yells as they put them in it made bloom cry so hard she ran away from that horrid place she was so mad when she thought about it she would bring the Dragon Flame out of her and you could see flames in her eyes Bloom got so mad one day that she sent boulders flying everywhere

for 2 days her touch was so hot it would melt anything she touched then she went into several days of depression not even eating she fainted 3 times but blew up the ambulance when they said they were taking her to the same hospital sky was it was still too much for bloom she woke up screaming and crying nothing would cheer her up untill Kasey walked in and she and Musa started rehearsing Brandon played the drums Riven the guitar and Musa filled in for sky on the guitar while his stitches were being taken out

it was all Kaseys beautiful voice she sounded different on the mic so she could have 2 different voices this song she had just made it was for bloom and sky Kasey wanted sky to be there in the concert but let bloom hear it and she put sky on the phone the song went like this

"Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby

Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy

He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football

Then he was dropping classes

Skipping school just to spend more time with her

The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect"

(I don't own song it belongs to carrie underwood not part of song I changed this up majorly so it wont qualify for American girl the song she owns)

Finnaly bloom calmed down it was Kaseys first time singing since she nearly died but Kasey was fearless she put her self to the test not caring whether she would drop dead

"wow it went perfectly" Musa sang out as she hugged Kasey

"Thanks but the thing is i cant believe im only 11 and i can sing like a teenager" Kasey giggled

"hey I couldn't sing at that age i could when i was 13 but then again i played more instruments back then" Musa giggled back

*ring ring* "what was that" Aisha asked brushing her hair

"Its my phone oh its Sky" Kasey said picking up her buzzing phone

"Yellow" Kasey once again saying in her country way

"Shes right behind me" Kasey said looking around at bloom "ok ill tell her alright see ya later then bye" Kasey said hanging up the phone

"what was that about you barely got to speak" stella said shinning her marriage ring Brandon gave her

"um well Sky just wanted me to tell bloom something" Kasey said dancing around as sweet southern comfort came on the radio and said sleepy sweet home Alabama roll tide roll it was one of her favorite songs if it had to do with the Alabama she would fall in love with the song no matter what

"What did he want you to tell me Bloom asked looking at Kasey pushing her horrid memory away

"he wanted me to tell you he's out side by the orchard and wanted to talk to you" Kasey said typing in the name of the song and downloading it into her phone as her ring tone

"Okay thanks Kasey" Bloom said rushing out the door bloom quickly ran to the orchard and stopped to catch her breath when she heard something Bloom quickly followed the sound and saw Sky stepping back from something

"Sky there you are" Bloom said

"bloom try to keep your voice down" sky whispered motioning her towards him

"whats wrong sky" Bloom asked looking up at him and trying to keep herself from giggling because his hair was a total wreck

"look" sky whispered pointing at a maroon figure

"What is it" Bloom asked shivering at the thought it may be gothel

"Its gothel" sky said picking up his sword

"it's what" Bloom yelped in a whisper

" yea you heard me gothel she had a spell and came back to life" Sky said shivering at the memory of when gothel stabbed him

"Bloom I need you to get Kasey and only Kasey okay ill stay here" Sky whispered trying not to shake

"okay but you be careful or else after this your will have more than another scar coming for you I don't wanna here about you getting more stitches" Bloom growled yet still in a whisper

"Dont worry about me after her stabbing me im not letting her get away with it" Sky said starting to shiver

"okay ill be right back bloom" whispered

after a long run back to Kasey...

"SHE WHAT!" Kasey yelled her face turning red

"well she's there now come on we need to hurry" bloom said

"okay" Kasey agreed calming down

"Bloom over here" Sky whispered from behind a boulder

"Sky i thought you said you could use a sound barrier now look at us were all whispering and now im loosing my voice you know how i am" Kasey whispered her voice changing sound

"sorry but I don't know whether it will work or not" sky said trying not to laugh

"Well did you ever get the idea of one person attacking from above one person attacking on the ground and one person distractions" Kasey said looking at him

"Kasey always was great at making plans that always worked but this was her best yet" Sky thought to himself

" You know that just might work" bloom whispered winking at Kasey

"well I don't know how sky doesn't pick up on these things" Kasey said giving sky a strange look

"ok first lets transform and then ill attack from above sky you throw a rock at her when were in positions and bloom you attack from the ground okay" Kasey said smirking

"sounds like a plan to me" Sky said getting ready to transform

"Charmix" Bloom whispered and she transformed into her charmix so she would blend in better

"1 ..2..3.. winterix" Kasey and sky both whispered and transformed into their winterix Sky was wearing his specialist suit with blue hawk wings and white feathers Kasey was wearing a green t-shirt with yellow sleeves long blue jeans and solid white hawk wings

within minutes they were in place and sky threw a rock at gothel when she turned to see who hit her Kasey struck her with a dragon Dragons

"Lightning of the dragon!" Kasey shouted and the lightning dragon attacked gothel weakening her because gothel hadn't expected it

"Dragon Flame" Bloom shouted and hit gothel when it didn't work sky jumped out of nowhere dropped his sword and yelled "Dino Dragons Attack" then there was a white flash and a silver dragon the dinodragon came out of sky and attacked gothel and she quickly disintegrated

Kasey secured that she would do no more harm by dividing the remains and flashed them into 2 S.P.D (Space Patrol Delta) containment cards that she would never get out of or reform when Bloom realized sky had passed out Kasey nearly fainted when she realized she was weak part of her magic but couldn't stand Bloom ran to sky after Kasey reassuring her she was fine

"Sky!" Bloom shouted as she ran over to sky

"Ugh Bloom im fine just got my breath knocked out of me" Sky said calming bloom down

"ow! grr" sky yelped as his hand fell on where his stitches were once

"i didn't bust my hip did i bloom?" Sky asked starting to get scared

"I don't know let me check" bloom said shuttering

"okay" Sky said looking a bloom trying to stay calm if he had busted it Slowly Bloom lifted the side of his shirt where the stitches once were and saw an ugly and jagged scar

Bloom shuttered at the sight but she put one hand on Sky's cheek calming him and the other 1 millimeter above the scar and used her magic to heal it and was joined by Kasey together they joined hands and used magic to fix the wound on Sky's hip that was improperly stitched

within minutes sky was on his feet again and he and bloom could not take their eyes off each other bloom had healed sky's scar and sky had helped bloom and Kasey with revenge on gothel for harming sky and when they took their eyes off each other they were holding hands

finally Kasey spoke up after a stare off contest between sky and riven sky one and riven was pretty mad

"I can't believe I am the first princess of Honix and sky is King of Eraclyon and i put the winx club in the thing like no kings or queens only princes and princesses but I did not want to be like alone in the diamond castle i mean that place is huge"

"yea its bigger than any kingdom" flora said smiling at the thought of the diamond castle

"I love that place more than melody i mean a diamond placed on the wall every time a new song is sang and you can even listen to them i mean wow" Musa said smiling

"and it has cool dragons i mean it even has every dragon you can think of" Riven said thinking about all the dragons he had seen

"it also has very cool and exotic plants" Helia agreed

"well it is the most exotic and beautiful planet in the magic dimension" Kasey giggled

"yea and you replaced domino when you found out about Honix when you uncovered it" bloom giggled back hey Kasey laughed getting up from her bed

"hey its like what 10 at night" Kasey said returning with a pillow

"what are you going to do with that" Brandon asked suddenly grabbing his pillow

''code 701'' Kasey replied then everyone knew what she was up to code 701 ment to grab your pillows were gonna get sky

''umm where did everone go" sky said walking into the empty room or so he thought...

" ATTACK!" Kasey yelled and everyone threw pillows at sky scaring him

"oof!" Sky yelped as he was suddenly attacked by a rain of pillows

"lol laugh out loud" Kasey giggled sitting on her bed

"yea nice one" sky said rubbing his head

"well good night" Kasey said and with that everyone fell asleep except bloom and sky for a few minutes

"Good night bloom" Sky said hugging her gently

"goodnight Sky" bloom said as she put her head against his chest and fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

"Sky sky sky"! Bloom said as she shook Sky awake so they could leave to Honix

"Ugh Huh What What happened"? Sky groaned trying to regain his vision

"Sky are you ok"? Bloom said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Huh oh Im fine Bloom i was just a little bit dizzy" Groaned Sky as he was sitting up

"Well sorry I didn't let you sleep in but we need to get to Honix Kasey and the Trix finally finished the newest parts"Bloom said helping Sky up

"Oh right i almost forgot" Sky yelped as he ran to get dressed

"Well i have a feeling you got him up" Kasey said walking in

"Yea i managed without the spell" Bloom giggled as she watched Kasey weave a red flower into her bright red hair making the flower almost invisible

"Kasey I still can't believe your Sky's sister and not Blooms you two are almost Identical" Brandon laughed

"Yea almost" Kasey said back annoyed Brandon was always teasing her about it

"Well let's get a move on" Riven said walking in with Musa

"Whew that was a rush" Sky said running in the room his hair soaking wet with a towel on it

"Well let's go im getting sick and tired of staying at Red Fountain" Kasey said walking out with her things

"It's hard to believe she stayed at Red Fountain for Two weeks with us" Riven said

"Well think if she hadn't we would nearly die in our uniforms if she hadn't come up with those Ice lines in them" Sky said walking out with Bloom and the others

On Honix at the Diomond Castle

"Well were here" Kasey said looking at a huge lake

"Yea for fish" Riven said looking annoyed with her

"Make It Shine" Kasey sang out in a melody with Musa

"What was that about" Timmy said looking at Kasey confused suddenly there was a huge rumbling noise and the ground began shaking and a Crystal castle about 6 football fields high and 6 football fields wide rose out of the lake and a sparkling bridge appeared the castle was huge and was made of diamonds with Trillions of little crystals making it up there was a balcony on the back and broke Eraclyons record for the largest castle, Dominos for the prettiest planet/and Pyros's for the most exotic

"Wow when you said it would be ten times better you girls really ment it" Stella said looking at the trix as the flew over and hugged Kasey

"I still can't believe she's actually calmed the Trix by opening another galaxy for them to build themselves if they don't harm this dimension"Tecna said taking a photograph of the castle

"Well what are you guys waiting for let's go" Icy said taking off with Kasey slowly Kasey opened the doors to the large castle

"How big is this place"? Aisha said looking up at the ceiling"

six floors and two hundred and fifty rooms" Darcy replied "wow that's alot of rooms" Musa said

"Wow this place broke the record for the prettiest Castle in the Magic Dimension now Solaria is in second" Stella said looking astonished by all the rooms and how high the ceiling was

"Yea it breaks multiple records" Tecna said studying the paintings of the Winx on the walls

"Well let me show you guys around so you don't get lost" Kasey said opening the first door

After an exhausting tour of the Diamond Castle that was about 3 hours long...

"Okay the last and most important room in this whole place" Kasey said reaching for a door at the top of 3 flights of stairs

"Well lets hope im about to die" Riven said stubbornly "Yul get used to it" Kasey said as she opened the door and let them all in

"Gosh this is one big room for a for a few couches" Stella said as she sat her things down

"Um Stella" Bloom said looking around

"Umm what"? Stella said looking at Bloom funny

"Look up" Bloom replied

"Oh Then i never saw that" Stella said trying to regain her words

"7 floors" Kasey said giggling as she reached for a book

"Why do you have a book"? Stella said looking at Brandon as he nearly fell

"Its a journal im making sure i got our flights right" Kasey replied flipping through the book

"Flights"? Roxy asked

"Yea um you wanna know what flights you guys are on or not"? Kasey said looking up

"Um two things what part of the castle are we on and yea " Musa said sitting down

"Um we are in the Big crystal on the top of the castle which is one football field high Kasey answered

"Okay so our flights are Timmy Tecna you are the first floor Aisha,Nabu second floor Riven,Musa third floor Helia,Flora fourth floor Roxy and I will be on the Fifth floor Stella,Brandon sixth Bloom and Sky you are on the seventh"

"Um how many people did you expect on each floor each one can hold over a hundred people"

Timmy said looking at Kasey astonished

"Um 1 to 8 because there are 4 King size beds and each are built into a hollow diamond" Kasey replied standing up and siting down her journal

"Wow that's so cool" Flora said getting her things

"ugh well why don't we get settled in and meet up and get some smoothies down stairs"? Kasey said walking to the door

"Um where are you going"? Nabu asked as she walked away

"Oh right i forgot to tell you to get to your flights you have to take these stairs and then you will see a door on each platform and there are dressers on the flights to" Kasey replied as she walked out

"Well Tecna you ready"? Timmy asked as he took Tecnas bags for her

"You bet Timmy" Tecna replied laughing as they got to their door on it there was a sign

"Hmm it says Tecna and Timmy guess that's our room Timmy" Tecna giggled as she opened the door and went in

"Whoa this place is awesome"Timmy said trying not to freak out

"Hey look that must be our bed Timmy" Tecna laughed as she put her things away

Meanwhile with Stella and Brandon

"Whew this is alot of stairs" Stella said as she sat down on the step with Brandon,Sky,and Bloom

"Well see ya Stella Sky and I might as well get started up these stairs we may never get to the next platform"Bloom giggled as she stood up with Sky

"Ugh see ya later Bloom" Stella moaned as she got up on her worn out legs

"Well if they make it back in time" Brandon laughed as Bloom and Sky walked off and disappeared into the long spiral stairs

"Well let's go in i nearly died on that last stair" Stella moaned as she opened the door

"Whoa I can see why there are so many stairs" Brandon said as he walked in

"Yea its like so high up but i think Bloom and Sky might just make it up to their flight" Stella giggled as she closed her dresser

"Ugh i am beat that's like way to many stairs" Brandon moaned as he fell on the bed

With the exhausted Bloom and Sky

"Gosh its like these stairs are just never-ending Bloom said as she forced her words out as she looked at Sky who was limping really bad

"You okay Sky"?

"I'm fine Bloom it's just my leg is killing me but it's probably all these stairs" Sky said as he limped up a few more stairs

"How about we take a break" Bloom said as she stopped at another stair and sat down with Sky

"Hey look at that" Sky said as he struggled to his feet and walked over to a window

"Wow I never knew there was a window there" Bloom said as she followed Sky

"Hey there's our flight" Sky said as he caught his breath

"Well what are we waiting for let's get up there i think were halfway there" Bloom giggled as she grabbed their bags and raced up the stairs automatically Sky's well-trained legs tensed as he took off after her and let his Prince instincts kick in and he picked up his speed

"Ha can't keep in front of me"! Sky laughed as they finally got to the platform

"well let's go in im about to die" Bloom puffed as she caught her breath and opened their door

"Whoa this place is huge" Sky said as he looked up

"Yea i nearly thought those stairs would never end but i think this place is worth it" Bloom said still catching her breath

"ugh" Sky moaned and fell on their bed and nearly fell of

"You ok Sky?" Bloom asked running over to him

"Whew I think im fine but now we have to go all the way down stairs" Sky said sounding and looking exhausted

"Hmm oh yea i totally forgot!" Bloom yelped as she ran back to her dresser

"Forgot what?" Sky asked trying to sit up

"My air riders you just stand on it and you can fly around on them but they are not to safe when your near stairs" Bloom giggled at the thought of her forgetting about them

"Here now come on let's go down and meet up with the others for some smoothies Bloom laughed as she helped Sky up You ready?"

"Yea i think so"Sky said back looking at Bloom and rubbing his neck

"Well lets go" Bloom laughed as she and Sky took off on the air riders to get down stairs

after getting some smoothies and flying back to their flight

"Ugh im exhausted" Bloom moaned as she plopped on their bed

"Yea" Sky agreed

"Well let's get some rest Bloom yawned as she got settled goodnight Sky" She yawned


	6. Chapter 6

Before i start this i just want you to know that Starlightix is said like this Star Light Ix starlightix ok and Kaseys wolf form is a Golden caramel Brown wolf with a curly golden mane or like Kate from Alpha and omega if you have seen it and arki is said r ki ki as in kite and r as in the letter r

"Sky wake up"Kasey whispered into Sky's ear "Would ya wake up all ready?"

"Huh what happened?" Sky yelped in alarm when he saw Kasey in her wolf form looking at him

"Well its 12:00 and we still have to find the Starlightix book" replied Kasey as she pulled him to his feet

"Oh i forgot about the Starlightix book" Mumbled Sky as he walked over to his dresser " Wheres Bloom at?" Sky asked out of the blue after realizing Bloom was not there

"She and the others are looking for the Starlightix book since we can't use any magic phones like the Sirenix book" replied Kasey looking off the balcony

"Okay well what part of this place are they" Sky questioned brushing his long blonde hair

"Oh they are at the um Ancient magic arki" she replied getting ready to jump off the ledge

Okay thanks and what are you doing?" Sky questioned walking over to his little sister

" Getting ready to jump down" replied the confused Kasey giving her brother a strange look

"Um that's a long way down why don't you use the stairs?" Sky replied getting a little spooked by how Kasey looked at him

"Well that's why I am on 4 legs and why I took jumping lessons last week" with that Kasey lept of and soared into the air and surprisingly she drifted to the bottom and landed on all fours unharmed

"whew that was like a lot of stairs" Sky mumbled catching his breath once he got to the end of the stairs

"I'll say I tried to get you to take those lessons but hey you just ignored it so that's what you get" Kasey laughed running off

"Well are you coming?" She yelled looking back

"Okay but I don't know where the Ancient Magic arki is" Sky puffed

In about 10 minutes Sky found himself in a huge room filled with nothing but books

"Well there you are sleepy head" Bloom laughed walking over to Sky

" Well no sign of the Starlightix book anywhere its like this place has no magic what so ever" Tecna said with a worried look on her face

"Well i heard of the Starlightix book before but its like it was taken and destroyed" Icy said looking at a book

"Well i found a book called Star but no Starlightix" Timmy moaned as he put a blue book back in its place

"Okay way to many comments at once im not a comment processor but this place wont tolerate any type of magic that is intended to find any book in fact the only spell it takes are those from the power of Starlightix and that wont help at all" Kasey said turning back to her usual human self

" What about an organizer spell you know like one to put them in alphabetical order" Aisha suggested placing another book away

"It wont work we've even tried the vacuums but all it did was lead us here" Darcy said transforming herself into eight holograms

" Yea that is what frustrates me you can't use any magic in here" Stormy growled trying to control her temper

" Well at least Darcy can make extra holograms of herself" Kasey giggled

"Well that's one thing but at least we have our enchantix powers to get us here and there and our fairy dust in case of any dark spells cast from these books" Musa yelped slamming a book shut that had started forming a monster

" True but seriously all these books are giving me a headache I mean it's a lot easier to use magic" Stella squeaked slamming shut a bright yellow book

" Um did you ever think there was a riddle on this wall " Brandon asked looking at a carefully carved stone wall

" Hmm you have a point Brandon" Sky said walking over to his best friend

"Well did you ever think of the fact that you can't even read it" Riven growled after getting another paper cut

" No i never thought of that but you have a point riven this is like impossible to read" Brandon said catching Stella after she got hit by a bright light from one of the books

" Nice catch Brandon" Helia said helping Flora up after getting attacked by an ice flower

" Wow this flower is like so cool" Icy said as she cut the stray Ice flower and placed it in her snow-white hair

" Yea its like they suit our personality" Stormy said picking up a storm flower that had fallen

" Yea those are dark flowers they are created by dark magic given off by dark energy near the book" Kasey explained handing Darcy a dreamer flower

" cool" Icy said placing the book back

" Oh and guys Brandon is right that wall has a riddle but it is possible to read" Kasey winced as she walked over

" How do you know its possible to read Kasey?" questioned Helia walking over and helping Flora begin flying again

"Because it's a language I automatically knew about when I transformed for the first time its an Ancient Honix language" replied Kasey placing a hand on the wall

" Well do you know what it says" Timmy puffed after getting chased by a huge squirrel

" Um you know i think i can it says She who reads this can ask a question on finding a book but will be answered only by a riddel that will help find it" she said reading the wall carefully

Suddenly the wall lit up and formed her exact words and spoke

" congratulations you have read this wall im honored to be speaking to you Kasey Princess of Honix what book are you searching for?" the wall asked in a sweet voice sounding like daphne

" Um the Starlightix book" Kasey replied looking braver while the others walked backwards away from the wall

" Oh the Starlightix book its been a very long time since I thought of the Starlightix book it is very dangerous until you earn the power of Starlightix are you sure that is the book you want to search for you only have one chance" the wall said sounding very protective over the book

" Yes that is the book we have come this far to finding the book of Starlightix for the sake of my brothers powers Halloween recently passed and it weakened his powers almost making him defenseless and at this rate he will never recover any how we have come this far it would be like giving up our own powers forever if we turned back now" Kasey sternly replied stepping forward

"My oh my you are Bolder braver fearless and caring more than ive heard its good to hear you like that so i will give you a riddle to finding the Starlightix book he who works alone never succeeds but with another will defeat the impossible and with many others will defeat the impossible and will be the impossible and is powerful " with that the wall resumed the way it was when they found it

"Well that is like confusing" Tecna said stopping her recorder

" Wait you recorded that" Kasey yelped snapping out of etrance

" Yea I figured we might forget so I recorded the riddle" Tecna said putting away her phone

"Hmmm he who works alone never succeeds but with another will defeat the impossible and with many others will defeat the impossible and will be the impossible and is powerful " Brandon quickly began pondering the riddle

"Um that's like the easiest riddle I have ever heard of it means you have to work together the book is impossible to find the book alone but working with another it makes you the impossible and with a lot more people it makes you the impossible and powerful because of your teamwork" Kasey giggled after getting a confused look from Timmy

in a few minutes the winx and specialists were working together to find the Starlightix book

"Hey look up there its like that book started glowing when I said the answer to that riddle" Kasey said pointing up at the roof of the Ancient Magic Arki sure enough there was a book glowing right dead center of the roof and was covered in vines making it almost invisible

"come on lets use this elevator to get to it remember the answer to the riddle said you need to be using teamwork to find the book" Tecna said running over to a star-shaped elevator

" well how do we get it now?" Helia asked regaining his footing after looking down of the elevator

"Should we try a convergence with all our magic its using teamwork" Roxy suggested

"Roxy you're a genius" Icy shouted flying over

"Convergence" Icy Darcy Stormy Sky Kasey Bloom Stella Tecna Musa Roxy Aisha and flora yelled joining hands and sent a huge dragon flying out of each of them the dragons then formed an even bigger dragon and it charged to the book and freed it

"Got it!" Helia shouted jumping over the ledge and sending a laser beam catching the falling book

"Okay so now were on the ground floor again what now?" Roxy asked clutching the wall

" I guess we open it and begin the quest for Starlightix I guess" Kasey groaned sitting down with the book

slowly icy placed her hand on the books cover and opened it the book flashed and something green surrounded her and caused them to forget her deed and attack the winx "evil who has touched this book you are no longer good! something screamed from inside of the book

"well that was a big mistake its like the book was not going to tolerate the trix touching it and forced them to turn on us" Bloom yelped

Magic winx Believix all the winx shouted and quickly transformed into their Believix

Enchantix! shouted Kasey holding up 2 fingers from each hand and crossed her arms and stepping down she transformed into her Enchantix

Sky however was too weak to transform and just pulled out his sword and defended himself from one of icys spells

"Ice chaser!" Icy shouted chasing bloom and sent ice crystals after her

"Dragon heart" Bloom shouted after getting cornered

"morphia" Aisha shouted from behind Icy and formed a pink bubble around her

"Ice prism" icy said placing her hands on the bubble and froze it sending ice crystals flying everywhere

"Ah sky" were Blooms last words before she was struck by an ice crystal and fell on an elevator

"Bloom No!" Sky shouted and jumped up to a higher elevator and threw himself in front of another attack by icy and broke the spell on her but fell off the elevator and fell hard on the ground

"Sky!" Bloom shouted and flew down to him and lifted his head

"Bloom what happened?" Sky stuttered looking up at her

"Sky you saved my life I thought you died" Bloom whispered back and started crying because she could tell he was in pain

"Bloom please don't cry its gonna be okay" Sky whispered back and placed his hand on her cheek trying to calm her down

slowly Bloom took Sky's hand and held it tight and helped him to sit up

slowly Kasey walked over holding the Starlightix book and opened it this time no spell came from the book instead it pulled her over to bloom and sky and golden dust flew out and surrounded them

"Hey that sounds like its singing Starlightix light and soft like the way starlight is" Musa said observing the golden dust

sure enough a group of soft sweet voices were singing the words starlightix in a melody the dust the wrapped around Kasey,Sky,and Bloom and transformed them

Bloom was wearing her Sophix outfit with a waterstar holding her hair back Kasey was still wearing her enchantix but she had the water stars on her wings and Sky was wearing his Winterix

"congratulations you have read the ancient language message, solved the walls riddle, used teamwork to find and free the Starlightix book, risked your life for one you love,and have proved you are the impossible you have proved you truly are Fearless,Bold,Brave,and Caring earning you the power of Starlightix" With that the book closed and flew back to its hiding place and disappeared

"Well now that that's over let's get some rest its midnight and all these mystery and quests have my energy drained" Kasey said yawning and walking away

A half hour a pillow fight and 1,000 yawns later

"Well goodnight Sky " Bloom yawned and lay her head on Sky's chest

"Goodnight Bloom"Sky whispered into Blooms ear and turned on the sound shield and the light shield so that they could sleep

"You cold Bloom?" Sky asked when Bloom started shivering

"Yea a little bit" She replied

"All i needed to know" Sky whispered with that he used his starlightix powers to warm her

"Thanks Sky" Bloom whispered listening to the soft pitter patter of his heart beat

"No problem Bloom" Sky whispered back closing his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh what time is it?" Sky moaned as he sat up and looked at his clock trying not to wake Bloom

"Huh Sky" Bloom whispered out opening her Sapphire eyes

"What oh sorry did I wake you up Bloom?" Sky asked placing his hand on her cheek

"No I was just dozing I woke up but I couldnt fall back to sleep" Bloom groaned while she held Sky's wrist

slowly Sky lay back down and Bloom lay her head on his chest

"Um what do you mean by dozing but you couldnt fall back to sleep?" Sky questioned placing his hand on Blooms back making feel safe

"Oh I wasnt tired i woke up five minutes ago but I almost fell asleep when I heard the Pitter Patter of your heart beat" Bloom said back opening her eyes wider

"So thats whats up with you and putting her head on my chest I thought you were cold" Sky laughed

"Hey guys will you wake up already before you starve to death!" Kasey yelled from the bottom floor

"So thats why I could smell something cooking" Sky laughed after getting disturbed by how loud Kasey was

"Yea but you should have seen your face when you heard her yell you were acting like she just growled at you" Bloom laughed sitting up

"Well you can never be to sure about her" Sky said as he helped Bloom to her feet

_**DOWN STAIRS WHERE KASEY WAS GETTING ANNOYED**_

"Ugh those two are going to starve to death if they don't get down here" Kasey said annoyed handing Brandon a Fresh omelet Toast and Bacon with his Orange Juice

"Wow Kasey these are really good" Tecna said after taking a bite of her omelet

"Yea how did you learn to cook this?" Aisha Asked looking over at Kasey who was about to fall over

" Um I didn't really I just followed the Honix Cook book after all Honix is known for the best food in the Magic Dimension" Kasey giggled closing her book

"Shes right about that I've had really good food since I was Prince of Andros but this is like ten times better" Nabu laughed looking at Aisha who was getting ready to go to their room and get her hair brush

"Thank you" Kasey said doing a small curtsy

"Whats up with you and curtseys?" Timmy asked walking in from getting dressed

"Well lets just say I picked it up from Stella over here" Kasey giggled as she handed Timmy his food

QUICKLY KASEY RAN UP TO HER ROOM AND PUT ON HER NORMAL CLOTHES AND RAN BACK TO THE KITCHEN

"Whoa" Everyone in the room said the moment Kasey walked in

"What?" Kasey asked in alarm

"Kasey um look at you stomach" Stella said shining a light at her

**SLOWLY KASEY LOOKED DOWN AT HER STOMACH AND SAW A LINE GOING DOWN HER STOMACH WITH FOUR LINES GOING IN IT SHE HAD MUSCLES ON HER STOMACH!**

"Kasey how did you manage I mean you never go to the gym and that's not possible unless you do" Brandon said looking confused

"Um I go to the Gym every day typically at night there's nobody there to say why is a girl here any who I do more running in a week than you will In a lifetime" Kasey said giggling

"Oh well that explains it" Brandon said standing up and placing away his plate

"Whoa" Kasey yelled as she slipped after kiko ran between her legs

"Got Ya" Sky said catching his little sister

"Ugh thanks"Kasey said struggling to her feet

"Hey Sky your sister has more muscle than any of us" Brandon laughed from behind him

"What?!" Sky said turning around to see his best friend behind him

"Its true" Flora laughed

"Um" Sky said looking at Kasey confused

"If you don't believe us look down" Kasey said as she began laughing

**slowly sky looked down and saw what they were talking about Kasey his little sister had eight abbs and he only had six**

"Whoa" Sky said as he began laughing with his fiery little sister

"What are you guys doing" Bloom asked as she walked in the Kitchen looking startled by Kasey and Skys laughing

"Look down" Isaiah Said walking in from behind her

"Dude where did you come from!?" Kasey asked looking at her old classmate startled

"Well they wanted to know" Isaiah said sarcastically

"Oh I see what you mean" Bloom giggled walking past Sky

"Dude will you just tell me where you boys keep coming from" Kasey asked Isaiah because all the boys from her 5th grade classroom always showed up there and she never knew where they came from

"Portal any who I have to go ive gotta meet up with Stephen in the 6th grade hall see ya" Isaiah said running out the door

"Im glad im in 6th grade now" Kasey groaned

_**AFTER BREAKFAST IN THE MIDDEL OF THE**_**_DAY AT ALFEA_**

"Hey Sky are you okay?" Bloom asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder

"Ugh I'm fine Bloom I just have a really bad headache" Sky moaned as Bloom sat down beside him on the stair case

"You want to get something for it im sure Kasey has something she always does" Bloom said rubbing his shoulder that was blood-red from Sword practice

"You think she does" Sky asked looking up at Bloom

"I'm sure she has something Bloom said standing up You stay here ill go get Kasey" Bloom said running to get Kasey

after rushing to get Kasey...

"Hey Sky she's not here she's out at downtown Magix getting something" Bloom said catching her breath

"Oh ok then" Sky said leaning his head on Blooms shoulder

Hmm Sky isnt acting right he has bags under his eyes and he looks like his energy has been drained I'll call Kasey Bloom thought

quickly Bloom reached for her phone in her pocket and called Kasey

"Yello?" Kasey said n her country-style voice

"Hey Kasey its Bloom Sky has a really bad headache and we don't have anything for it" Bloom said into the phone

"Um I think Oh yea I have some Headache Medicine in my bag but my WindRider but I'm getting it worked on do you think you can ride down here im at Rico's Windrider repair" Kasey said sounding worried

"Um okay ill be there in about ten minutes okay" Bloom said into her little blue cellphone

"Alright ill be standing outside" Kasey said walking outside of the repair shop

"Alright see ya there Kasey Bye" Bloom said hanging up her phone

"Hey Sky can I borrow your Windrider Kaseys down at Rico's Windrider repair shop getting her Windrider fixed" Bloom said to Sky who was Moaning because his head hurt so bad

"Alright" Sky mumbled forcing the words out

"Okay you want to come with me?" Bloom asked looking at Sky who she could tell was in great pain

"Alright Bloom that is a Dangerous part of town and I don't know how well I would do if im like this much longer" Sky said sounding weak

"Okay come on we need to hurry" Bloom said taking Sky's hand and helping him up

after getting close to Rico's repair shop...

"Bloom look out" Sky Mumbled into her ear

quickly Bloom looked up and saw a truck speeding towards her

"AHH" Bloom screamed when she felt the force of the truck hit

suddenly Bloom and Sky found themselves tumbling off the Windrider

slowly Sky opened his eyes his head hurt even more and Kasey was laying in the street with a dragon by her side

"Ugh Sky" Bloom moaned getting up

"Bloom your okay" Sky said as she helped him to his feet

"I'm fine I don't know what to say about Kasey though she threw herself between the impact of that truck" Bloom said running towards her

"Please tell me im not dead" Kasey said looking up at the cloudy Sky

"I think she's okay pretty much" Sky said walking towards his little sister who was looking around furiously

"Yep im not dead im just staring at the clouds" Kasey said sounding very annoyed as she stood up and did a backflip over a passing Windrider

"Yea shes fine" Bloom said walking Sky over to Kasey with the WindRider that was a little scratched up

"Ugh what were you guys thinking you could have flown into the air you know" Kasey said shaking a leaf out of her hair

"We didnt have enough time anyhow I just realized it was coming at us" Bloom said sitting down on a bench with Sky

"Well at least you guys survived I saw you guys and My reaction was a protection spell and throw myself in front of the collision before it happened" Kasey said after jumping out-of-the-way of a police officers bullet

"Well at least you have those quick reflexes you would have been shot if you didn't" Bloom giggled

"Oh here is that medicine I told you about it should help but usually when I give these to Brandon I have Stella rub his neck because it causes you to forget about your headache" Kasey said Jumping out-of-the-way of a police officer as she handed Bloom the Medicine

"Okay thanks" Bloom said thanking Kasey

"Kasey your Bikes ready" A man said walking out of the repair shop

"Okay" Kasey said following him inside

" Here Sky take this" Bloom said handing Sky a pill and a water bottle

Sky quickly took the pill and nearly fell asleep when his headache softened up

"Okay so now my bike is fixed now come on let's get out of here before someone gets shot" Kasey said walking to Bloom and Sky with her Windrider from behind a corner

"Wow your bike looks better now without those dents" Bloom said helping Sky up

"Yea and now its faster they put in new brakes and a 99 horsepower motor so it should do better" Kasey said getting on her Windrider

"Okay then Lets go" Bloom said taking off to Alfea

**a short ride and a portal back**to** the diamond castle**

**APARENTLY IN bLOOM AND sKYS ROOM OR SHOULD I SAY ER TYPE FLOOR**

"How are you feeling Sky?" Bloom asked as she began Rubbing Sky's tense neck

"Ugh Im fine now I think" Sky said looking at Bloom his eyes were speaking to Bloom in a way and Bloom knew what he meant the way she was rubbing his neck made him feel better a lot

"Okay" Bloom said laying down on their bed and casting a spell to make something rub Sky's neck because her hand was getting tired

all Bloom could hear from Sky was him moaning she knew it felt good on him because he was leaning against her so she placed her head on his chest but stayed awake and made sure Sky was okay

"Hey Bloom" Sky said into Blooms ear

"Yea Sky" Bloom said looking up at him

"Thanks" Sky said giving her a kiss

"Your Welcome Sky" Bloom said snuggling up against him Before she knew it Sky had turned on the sound and light Shield and wrapped his arms around her

Bloom suddenly felt safe knowing that Sky was going to be comfortable that night so she placed her hands under her pillow and lightly moved closer to him and cast a small spell under their blankets to let him feel her own heart beat she heard Sky moan as he fell asleep now Bloom knew just how to make him happy every night to get him to get more sleep slowly bloom gave him a kiss and fell asleep in his arms both of them safe and sound

"Kasey i can not believe you nearly died saving Bloom and Sky I mean that takes courage" Brandon said looking at his best friends little sister

"Hey it was nothing anyhow we all know where I get it from" Kasey said looking up at Bloom and Sky's Floor

"Yea Sky would do the same thing" Stella said happily Braiding Kasey Long red hair she loved braiding Kaseys hair it was a Challenge to her

suddenly they heard A moan from above them

"What was that" Brandon asked looking up

"Um Sky I let Bloom in on a little Secret about Sky

"Um what was that" Stella asked finishing Kaseys hair

" Well ive learned if you make Sky comfortable enough he will moan so I am pretty sure Bloom is rubbing his neck" Kasey said standing up

"Well see you guys in the morning" Kasey said walking out the door

"see you" Brandon said while stella lay down on their bed as he followed her

"Bloom" Sky whispered between a moan

"Yea Sky'' Bloom said looking up at him

"I love you" he whispered into her ear

"I love you to" Bloom said as she kissed him

"anyhow does that massage feel okay?" Bloom asked looking at Sky

"Yea it really does Bloom I havent felt this way since I started red fountain after that I was so stressed out" Sky said looking a little stressed again

"Wow that's a long time maybe ill do this every night" Bloom whispered moving closer to Sky

"Then I don't know what I would do but that would be nice Bloom" Sky whispered back

"Then I guess I will do this again tomorrow" Bloom whispered hugging him

"Goodnight Sky"

"Goodnight Bloom"


	8. Chapter 8

""Sky are you Okay?" Bloom asked looking up at him

"I'm fine its just that my neck is hurting really bad" he moaned

Bloom looked up at him she could tell he was in a lot of pain because of the way his eyes were looking at her but she knew just how to help him she slowly moved up and Kissed Sky on the lips Sky knew what she was doing so he moved forward towards her and then their lips met the moment their lips touched Bloom cast a spell the same one she used the other night Sky could barely feel it but he knew she was trying to help him so he pressed forward during their kiss it was slow and passionate showing his affection then Bloom felt herself being pulled towards him so she pressed up against him when they broke the kiss.

"Hmm by the look in Sky's eyes I can tell he doesn't want to end that kiss he must be in a lot of pain it must be something helping him like making him feel better " Bloom thought to herself slowly Bloom went back to Sky when Sky realized she made her move he immediately met her lips then bloom turned up the spell and sky began to moan and nearly fell asleep when he realized his lips were still locked with blooms but finally he pulled away

"Bloom" sky asked as she curled up in his arms comforting him

"Yea Sky" She answered looking up at him

"Why do you help me when I'm in a lot of pain I mean nobody else ever does" Sky said looking her in the eye his eyes shinning with pain

"Well I care a lot about you Sky and I never want you to be in this so I do every thing I can because I care so much about you Sky" She answered rubbing up against him making him comfortable to the point he wasnt stressed out

"You ... do" Sky stuttered pulling her closer to him so she would be comfortable too

"Yea you feel okay?" Bloom said rubbing his sore neck causing him to moan in comfort

"I do now that you're helping me" Sky said moaning and closing his eyes for a minute

"Well its good to hear your feeling better" Bloom said Kissing him on the cheek

Sky just moaned telling her that he was happy she was doing this for him then he drifted off into a deep sleep for about an hour so when he woke up...

"Bloom" Sky moaned the second he woke up to his surprise Bloom was still there using her spell to massage his neck and was in the same place she was when he fell asleep she realy did care about him

"Hey sleepy head you feeling better" Bloom said sounding worried about him

"I think so my energy is still drained though ever since yesterday before the crash" Sky said moaning in comfort and hugging Bloom

" Tell you what I'll stay here with you untill you can get up Okay" Bloom said sounding like she was happy he was feeling better

"You would do that but aren't you hungry?" Sky asked affectionately but worried about her this time

"Well Kasey called in about ten minutes ago when you were asleep she finally got the intercom working so she told me that when one of us gets hungry just press the button and press five for her floor and she will bring it to us she was really worried about us but she had to leave for a while she finally got her Sirenix transformation again" Bloom said placing her head on Sky's chest

"Wow that was nice of her wait she finally got her Sirenix powers without getting turned into a ghost" Sky said looking worried again

"Yea we all know she's the strongest ancient magic fairy I mean her power is the 2nd generation of the dragon flame so she's as strong as me so yea she slipped through the curse of Sirenix because of her age" Bloom laughed

"Oh yea" Sky laughed "Ow!" Sky yellped

" What Sky are you okay" Bloom Said when she heard a loud crack and Sky yelp

"Ow I cracked my neck" Sky laughed

"So that's what that was" Bloom said laughing

"whew that really hurt I mean not that bad but I wasnt really expecting it" Sky said after moaning again

"Yea that's happened to me before a lot of times" Bloom giggled laying back down beside Sky

"Hey Sky does that massage spell feel okay?" Bloom asked getting under the blanket

"Yea Bloom it feels really good on my neck" Sky moaned in comfort

"Well finally some good news" Bloom giggled allowing Sky to pull her closer to him and hold her in his arms

Bloom then surprised Sky and turned up the Spell making him moan in comfort causing him to feel better than his usual tired worn out self slowly sky opened his eyes and he looked like he had his energy back

"You okay sky?" Bloom asked sounding happy about how he looked at her

"I think im fine its like when you turned up that spell my energy came back" Sky said hugging her tight

"Well want to find out" Bloom asked looking at him happy again

"Well alright it's what twelve in the day" Sky said after moaning again slowly Bloom got up and helped Sky up but he stumbled because he had a bruise on his knee

"Wow that looks like a pretty bad bruise Sky when we get downstairs ill get you some ice for it okay" Bloom said

"Alright thanks Bloom" Sky said Kissing her on the lips this time they jinxed and moaned at the same time in comfort

"Jinx" Sky said the moment they parted

"Ha you pick up fast Sky" Bloom laughed

slowly they walked down the stairs it seemed forever to get to the bottom but they finally did and went into their main room where they all hung out

"Well good morning Sleepy heads" Brandon laughed

"Hey Brandon you so gonna lose if you don't look what you're doing I just passed you and your running into a wall" Kasey laughed

sure enough when Brandon looked down to his Dsi he was running into a wall

"Ugh oh" Brandon said getting tense because he always lost to Kasey

"What are you guys playing?" Bloom asked helping Sky sit down on one of the oak brown sofas

"Mario cart" Timmy answered

"Well that explains why you have your Dsis out" Stella said sitting down beside Brandon and watching him fail epicly

"Ha two hundred wins in a row" Kasey laughed shutting down her Dsi

"Ugh I have to take lessons from her when she retires from this I always seem to get 2nd" Brandon groaned looking up

suddenly Sky moaned when Bloom kissed him on the cheek and leaned up against him and sang one of her songs

"It was like slow motion standing there in my party dress in red lipstick with no-one to compress and that was the moment I knew the moment I knew" Bloom sang out

sky seemed to be comfortable and happy the first time in a while

"Hey Sky can I talk to you for a minute" Brandon said looking up at him

"Okay" Sky said as he limped to his feet and walked after him

"So whats up" Sky said moaning again

"Hold on" Brandon said walking away and getting the other guys

"Okay were here" Riven said sounding annoyed and anxious at the same time

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sky asked moaning again

"Whats up with you we heard you moaning ever since last night" Brandon asked leaning up against the wall

"Oh um Bloom used a spell on my neck last night its been hurting really bad lately" Sky said moaning again

"Well Kasey told us that and she told Bloom about how when you are really comfortable you make a moaning sound but why do you moan like that I keep thinking your Dying" Helia said rubbing his sprained ankle

"Well sorry but that just me when you get hurt you do something about it,when something happens to Brandon he does nothing about it ,Riven is really stubborn at times,and Timmy is not much for dates and things like that" Sky said annoyed about how his friends were acting about him

" Right but I really thought you were dying or something but really not waking up till twelve in the day you're gonna have Bloom worried sick about you" Brandon said

"Hey I was awake before that I just had no energy anyhow she stayed by my side since 10:30" Sky said rubbing his bruised knee

"Oh well she showed up earlier to get some water about 11 most likely before you woke up she didn't want anything to eat but Kasey was cooking some french toast and you both missed out on that" Nabu said

"Oh so I guess she was awake before I woke up I finally woke up at 10:30 and she was right there so she must have gotten some water after I fell back to sleep again" Sky said limping on his sore leg

"Dude what did you do to your leg?" Helia asked getting ready to walk back to the girls

"Bruised it yesterday in the crash" Sky said limping after them

"Oh hey Sky heres that ice pack I was going to get you" Bloom said walking over to him when they walked in

"Thanks Bloom" Sky said taking the Ice pack and placing it on his bruise

"What do you say we go out on our WindRiders" Kasey said standing up

"Alright" Timmy agreed standing up

**_AFTER A VERY LONG WINDRIDER RIDE AND GETTING LOST THREE TIMES THANKS TO RIVEN AT 9:00 AT NIGHT!_**

"Well good night" Bloom said as she walked out of the room and helped Sky to their flight

"ugh" Sky moaned as he lay down on his tired back

"That was probably the longest and worse WindRider ride ever since we got lost three times" Bloom said laying down beside him

"Yea if only we never followed Riven" Sky agreed

slowly Bloom sat up and was followed by Sky

"I love you Bloom" Sky whispered passionately into her ear shocking Bloom because of how passionate he said it she moved over to him and whispered "I love you to Sky" then their eyes met and this time Sky made the first move and Kissed Bloom passionately showing his full affection to Bloom like magic Bloom wrapped her arms around Sky and he put his hands on her hips Bloom could feel how much Sky loved her by the way he kissed her it lasted about five minutes untill they broke apart and lay down

" You know Sky" Bloom said as Sky turned on the light and sound barrier

"Yea Bloom" Sky said looking at her his eyes shimmering

"I'll always love you" She whispered into his ear

Sky seamed to know what to do next he kissed her gently,and sweetly on the lips making Bloom tingle from head to toe when they broke apart she rolled over and sky wrapped his arms around her and they curled up together Bloom secretly turned on her spell higher than the last time and she felt Sky shake in comfort she over and saw him shaking so she leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he returned it Sky finally stopped shaking and just moaned when Bloom rolled over and pressed up against him and placed her head on his now strong and muscular chest and when they broke appart Sky moaned and held Bloom tight and they both fell into a deep sleep


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh" Sky groaned waking up and feeling a sharp pain going down his back he felt his neck and it was red hot so he just lay there

"Sky" Bloom whispered opening her Sapphire eyes and placing her hand on Sky's stomach and leaning on him

"Oh your Awake too" Sky said loosening his grip on her because off the pain

"Yea... its thundering outside and ...I can't tell the time" Bloom stuttered and sitting her head on Skys muscular chest his heart pounding

Suddenly there was a crash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder scaring Sky he had a terrible phobia of storms especially at night like his sister Kasey even though Kasey was a weather fairy she would only get scared off storms at night because she can't see whats going on then the power flickered and went out making sky tense

"Guys" Tecna called from her flight

"What on Honix was that" Stella shouted back

"Sorry to interrupt but I can barely see Nabu let alone the stairs what are we gonna do" Aisha called from her floor

"Guys calm down hello weather fairy here were in a really bad storm its the worst ive seen because it came from a large and dangerous hurricane it flooded a part of Honix last week anyhow that lightning and thunder just put out the power so you guys stay put and ill go get the trix and well get you out of here" Kasey yelled at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear her and jumping off the balcony to find the trix already there

"Gosh this is one angry storm" Stormy said walking over to Kasey

"Yea can you guys help me find everyone?" Kasey asked lighting some lanterns

"Sure but can we borrow some lanterns and hang them up around here to make this power outage cool I always wanted to do that" Icy said hopping up and down

"Yea okay so here are some lanterns and ill light more once we have everyone" Kasey said handing them all lanterns

"Okay we split up into groups Kasey and Icy and me and stormy" Darcy said making the plan

"Alright" They all agreed

"Hey Icy let's go get Bloom and Sky" Kasey said stepping on her air glider

"Alright let's go" Icy said following her

"Hey Bloom Sky where are you?" Icy called as she landed

"Over here" Sky called

"Oh right" Icy said following Kasey

"Come on let's go to the main room to get more light"Kasey said as Icy placed lanterns on the roof top and their flight

"Wait where s Bloom at" Icy said walking over

"She passed out when the lightning crashed" Sky said picking up her limp body

"Okay ugh" Kasey yelped placing her hands on her head and falling off the balcony

"She passed out" Icy said balancing on the balcony

suddenly there was a roar and Kasey appeared in her winterix form she looked solid white because of the lightning dragon swarming her her eyes were closed tight her head down and she was standing like a statue and was moving up then the waterstars began generating her power into her forcing her back into reality and causing her to open her eyes and fly back to them then kaseys dragon picked up everyone else sky left bloom on a sofa so she would be safe and left to their room and kaseys dragon curled up around the winx because the specialists were all still asleep except nabu

"That storm is so...so strong that I..I..I Icanfeel is" Kasey stuttered picking up her black bird eating spider midnight

"Yea I can't even connect with it it's so strong" Flora said closing her eyes

"Ugh what happened" Bloom asked sitting up and looking for something

"You passed out Bloom" Roxy said as she bonded with Kaseys dragon she always had a bond with her dragon

"Wheres Sky at" Bloom said looking around expecting for him to be by her side

"He stayed upstairs he's freaking out like I am in this storm you can't tell whats going on and you know those Eraclyon storms hes had a phobia of them ever since" Kasey said walking off to her flight

"Okay well see you guys later i have to talk to Sky" Bloom said racing after Kasey so she wouldn't be alone in the stairs

_**AFTER A LONG RUN OF STAIRS BLOOM GOT TO HER FLIGHT SHE SHARED WITH SKY AND OPENED THE DOOR ( I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO TYPE LOL)**_

"Sky where are you" Bloom called walking in the room she then heard a close by moan a little too close so she searched every inch of their floor but no Sky when she returned to the door she heard it again then she dropped her lanterns so she bent down and picked it up and looked up

"AHHH!" Bloom screamed there was Sky his eyes wide open scaring her all that time he had been right there by the door but he blended in so well with the white wall because of his white hoodie he would wear at night Bloom could see how scared Sky was he was shaking and his shoulder was blod red for a second bloom thought sky was dead until she realized he was shaking and she could see the fear in his eyes

"Oh its its just you" Bloom said calming down and rubbing her hand on his cheek and he rubbed up against it and closed his eyes when Bloom pulled away it began raining hard the whole outside world seemed like it was white and it began thundering and lightening really loud causing sky to open his eyes and his eyes were wild with fear

"Sky whats wrong are you okay?" Bloom asked not daring to touch his shoulder

"Bloom its this storm it's just like the one on Eraclyon I almost died and ever since I have been afraid of storms especially at night" Sky said sounding really scared pressing against the wall and yelping in pain and dropping his head

"Hey its gonna be okay Kaseys got our backs shes charting the storm so far she said all its going to be is heavy rain thunder and lightning" Bloom said looking Sky in the eye

sky just sat there looking at bloom his eyes pleading she could see he was in pain

"Sky I know you don't want to talk about it but when I look at you I can tell if your okay or not but right now I can tell somethings hurting you"Bloom said rubbing his neck

"Okay you caught me my neck is hurting again but this time its going down my spine but it's probably from that Windrider ride but I didn't want you worrying about me so I took you downstairs when you passed out and stopped dead in my tracks right here and just fell because it hurt so much I wanted to go back to you but the pain in my back wouldn't let me it hurt too much I just wanted you to be safe Bloom" Sky said moaning in pain

"Well you could have just told me that Sky but hey its alright but do you think you can get up and walk to the bed so you can lay down ill try to help you" Bloom said taking his hand

"Okay ill try OW!" Sky yelped in pain when he took a step

"Hmm oh I got it" Bloom said taking his hand and placing her arm around him

"What" Sky moaned weakly

"Sky there's one thing I learned that can kill pain I learned it from Kasey but hey it works"Bloom said looking him in the eye

"Whats that" Sky asked weakly straitening his sore back

"Well its...its something called" Bloom slowly leaned over to his ear and whispered" True loves Kiss"

Sky then blushed thinking about kissing her but Bloom looked him in the eye then all at once they leaned closer and bloom whispered" Just take it one step at a time" before their lips finally met then Bloom took a step backwards and sky followed her lead and it worked they slowly made their way to their bed and lay down when they broke apart sky for once wasnt scared

"You see it works so where does it hurt" Bloom said sitting down beside Sky

"I can't really tell where it hurts but trust me I can feel it and it hurts bad" Sky said trying to move

"Okay ill move my hand around your back and you tell me where it hurts" Bloom said placing her hand on him

"Okay" Sky said sounding weaker than ever

slowly Bloom moved her hand up his back when she got to his neck she slowly went to where it was red and sky yelped in pain telling her it was right there

"Hmm that's not good Sky but do you think you can sit up and sit your head on my lap so I can get to it better" Bloom said

"Okay"Sky whispered and sitting his head in her lap obediently

slowly Bloom began massaging sky's sore neck and cast her spell higher than the last Sky just looked up at her and he moaned and he began shaking

"Sky why are you shaking" Bloom asked down at him

"Well it releaved that pain and it felt really good Bloom and I just started shaking"Sky said moaning in comfort over and over

"Well I didn't know you would shake but okay" Bloom said letting him move onto his pillow

quickly Bloom got under the covers when there was another crash of lightning and a roar of thunder and Sky froze

"Sky Its gonna be okay" Bloom said pressing up against him and placing her head on his chest

Sky just wrapped his arms around her and he started moaning when the power came on

"Guys its six in the day we slept all day" Kasey called from the intercom

Sky looked surprised but he just turned off the lights and turned his attention to Bloom who was looking at him her eyes shimmering

"Well look at you I guess your staying in bed too I believe" Bloom laughed Kissing Sky on the lips then Sky scared Bloom and came back after she slipped away and they held each other tight ignoring the Thunder and Lightning and just kept their lips locked not daring leave each other even the rain picked up the thunder roared louder and the lightning shattered but they held each other tight ignoring everything about it but finally they broke apart

"Sky" Bloom said gripping his hand tight

"Yea Bloom" he replied

but Bloom already fell asleep so sky just let her curl up in his arms


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugh Bloom" Sky moaned feeling a harsh pain in his neck

"Huh oh she probably went to get something to eat" he said sitting up in the empty bed

"Well I guess Ill get up now and try not to be like I was yesterday" Sky grumbled at the pain

slowly Sky stood up and Bloom walked into him

"Ugh" They both yelped when they collieded and fell to the cold hard ground

"Oh sorry Sky I thought you were asleep" Bloom said getting up

"Hey I wasnt paying attention either" Sky laughed standing up

"Yea I wanted to talk to you theres something going on that you should probably know" Bloom said getting out her pink and blue dress (her normal outfit in season 5)

"Okay" Sky said getting out his faded white jeans and yellow shirt with blue sleeves and an under armor shirt ( aka Skys season 5 outfit it is also in season 4)

"Well first lets get dressed and eat first I was talking to Brandon and Stella and they said Kasey is making something special" Bloom said walking to her bath room so she could change without anyone seeing her from the other floors

"Okay" Sky said walking to his bath room

quickly they got dressed but Sky had a problem his messed up hair

"How did you manage to do this to your hair" Bloom asked handing Sky a hair straitener

"Um my hair dryer went crazy" Sky said backing up from the hairdryer that was sputtering and sparking then BOOM!

"Well at least you didnt use it right then" Blom said pulling out the cord and securing the hair dryer in a box

"Yea" Sky said fixing his hair "Ugh oh"

"Whats wrong?" Bloom asked walking over to him slowly sky looked over at her and his hair was cut unevenly (his hair cut in season 5)

"Oh well at least its not totally gone" Bloom giggled

"Well thats the thing but oh well" Sky laughed fixing the radio

"Hey are you guys hungry or not?" Kasey called from the kitchen

"Well I guess we had better get downstairs I think Kaseys getting a little annoyed" Bloom laughed grabing Skys hand and running down the stairs with him

AFTER A LONG FLIGHT OF STAIRS IN THE KITCHEN

"Guys your annoying me you keep talkin about football yea I play for the Spartan Pros and im 11 and a girl but still" Kasey said annoyed looking over at Isaiah Justin Gavin Cameron Taylor Logan Chloe and Morgan who were all helping her and talking about her in football

"Oh hey there you are" Kasey said as Bloom and Sky walked in not even looking up

"Carful Sky your sisters getting mad because her freinds are talking about her in football" Brandon laughed

"Ugh oh" Sky laughed back

"Hey shes a girl quarterback in the Spartan Pros that does not happen " Isaiah said flipping a piece of white toast in a frying pan

"so what are you doing with all these things?" Stella asked looking up at all the supplies they were using

"Um we are making" Gavin said looking over at Justin bacause he couldnt remeber what theywere making

" Frosted something" Justin said frosting a peice of white toast

"Frosted toastcakes" Logan corrected

"I wouldnt ask why its called that" Cameron explained cutting out the middel of the bread that was just fried on the pan and heated the part he cut and cooling the other part and handing it to Taylor

"Okay up frosting in the middel put the middel part back and there" Taylor said fixing the toast and handing it to justin

"Okay we are finished" Chloe said while she finished fixing the last plate

"Okay now I finnaly get to work" Morgan said picking up the plates and handing them out with the food on them

"What!?" Kasey yelped when Isaiah and Gavin gave her a look

Isaiah just cocked his head and Kasey remembered

"Okay then race ya to the football feild" Kasey laughed taking off with Isaiah Justin Gavin Cameron Taylor Logan Chloe and Morgan at her heels only for a few seconds until they got outside when Kasey dissappeared into the disatance with Isaiah towards the football field

"And there she goes off to the feild again" Tecna said cutting her Frosted toastcake

"Wow these are realy good" Aisha said taking a bite of hers

"Yea its like so detailed" Flora said looking at the flower design on hers

a rough football training and a breakfast later in bloom and skys room didnt know what to say er type lol

"So Bloom what did you want to talk to me about" Sky asked sitting down on their bed beside her

"You know how I said I was going to get you an appointment to see what was wrong with your neck" Bloom said looking at him

"Yea" Sky replied turning off the radio

"Well they had only one space left and its and one so we have to go at twelve its an hour ride and Kasey is showing me where it is so" Bloom trailed off

"Let me guess we have to go now so im not late" Sky said

"Yea" Bloom groaned standing up

"Okay'' Sky mumbled walking after her

outside with Kasey...

"Okay you guys ready" Kasey asked getting on her Windrider

"Okay" Bloom said getting on the spare Windrider while Sky got on his

"Okay so think you can keep up" Kasey asked placing her helmet on and tightening it

"I think so" Sky agreed

"Alright then lets go" Kasey said putting her Windrider in gear and taking off with Bloom and Sky trying to keep up because theirs had no horsepower motors while Kaseys hed a 90 horsepower motor

an hour later i once again had no idea nor clue what to type lol once again

"Okay Ill be outhere I am so not going in there unless I have to or someone has a gun then I might go in" Kasey said sitting on her Windrider

"Alright"Sky said as he and Bloom walked in

"Hello Kasey" Sara said from behind her Sara was kaseys school enemy they were once freinds but Sara had bullied her and tore freindships apart like her and Morgan she was tearing them appart but Sara had a knife so Kasey took off with Sara hot on her tail

"Back off" Kasey yeled shooting a beam at sara

"Nope not happenin" Sara shouted back cornering Kasey in a canyon cannal

"Sirenix shaker" Kasey yelled and the canyon shook and opened a treacherous split in the canyon for kasey to slip through and climb up into it leaving sara in the dust under her

"Ugh"Kasey groaned sliping out of the ground that she split to make a get away from sara but sara was climbing after her and quick so Kasey ran her pantleg ripped her hair waving bye to sara and she was covered in dirt and dust

"Ugh im gonna get you for that" Sara yelled from behind her as she broke through the surface of the crack and chasing after her

"Whew how long can I keep this up" Kasey mumbled to her self catching her breath

"Looks like you have ended up in big trouble for running from me now you will pay"Sara said cornering Kasey by the building Bloom and Sky were

inside with sky...

"So what did they say?" Bloom asked as she walked in to talk to Sky

"I pulled some of my muscels in my arm" Sky said standing up when there was a big bang and the wall crashed in

"Ugh"Kasey moaned when she appeared from the dust

"ha eve better now I can kill all three of you even your stupid vrother and his ugly wife" Sara said walking in with a blade

"Back off" Kasey shouted and sent Sara flying and knockd her out of the building

"Come on lets go" Sky said running after his little sister with Bloom behind him

"Ha I told you Sirenix fairys were stupid and just a waste of time" Sara said holding the blade up to Skys neck stopping him in his tracks

"Now for you suffer" Sara said laughing

"Ugh Ka...sey...Si..ren..ix" Kasey gasped forcing the words out and breathing heavily but still she transformed she was wearing a blue dress that bowed in on her stomach showing her hips and then followed by pink and yellow ruffles babyblue leggings pink ballet slippers with blue lacing kaseys red hair was in a pony tail her dress had one right sleeve strap and she had blue wings touched with the water stars gleaming with yellow swirls and dragons and she had on mascara and baby blue eye shadow

"Sirenix Blaster" Kasey shouted and knocked sara down "Hey sara come and get me" Kasey called teasing her and of corse Sara ran after her and Kasey ran on foot because her wings were still generating her full power into her and they were still recovering from how young she was to be a Sirenix fairy

"Im gonna rip those ugly wings off your back and rip you to shreds" Sara groweled from behind her

"Oh yea well just see about that" Kasey yelled fluttering her strong wings that were full of power now

"Oh no its Sara" Bloom said running after them with Sky beside her

"Thats why she tryed to kill me" Sky gasped

sudenly there was a melody screaming out "I know you wont because its so small" it was kasey and a bright yellow flash blinded them for a second when a rainbow came streaming out from it but Bloom and Sky kept after Kasey when they found sara in an S.P.D. card (Space Patrol Delta) Kasey was nowhere to be seen but there was a yellow dome floating in mid air when it started changing colors and it formed a Sirenix fairy but it was solid yellow and turning Blue and started forming Kaseys outfit

"Oh no Sky its Kasey I think the curse of Sirenix may have gotten to her" Bloom said gasping for air

then the wings appeared and they began fluttering with the water stars glowing bright

"Or not" Bloom said sheilding her eyes when the yellow skin began turning more human like uncovering Kasey her eyes were sealed shut until they burst open Gold fairy dust began coming from her wings and gold dust came from Kaseys eyelashes and her eye color became bolder by the time Kasey recovered and took control over her body again it was night out but it looked like a sunset because she had been glowing

"I told you so" came from Kaseys mouth the second she got full control of herself she slowly looked around scanning her suroundings to find that her wings had recovered and she was not a ghost

"What are you two gawking at or did I just do something to freeze you?" Kasey yelped at the sight of Bloom and Sky staring at her

"Um dont you realize you turned yellow and slowly formed back and it started at one and here it is eight thirty" Bloom said snapping her fingers infront of Sky

"Ugh sorry but I just froze there" Sky said pulling himself out of some ice traps

"Oh those well now that Sara has been taken care of I am out of here" Kasey said annoyed as she landed and picked up the containment card and walking away

back at the Diamond castle

"Well goodnight" Kasey said walking away from the others as she opened her door

"Well heres our room" Bloom said opening the door and walking in with Sky and grabbing her night clothes and going to her bathroom to shower and get ready for bed Sky did the same and he was searching for his white night shirt when she came out and walked to their bed

"Wow you sure do take quick showers although I spend alot of time getting my hair down" Bloom said placing her hand on Skys back as she helped him find his night shirt

"Gosh I thought I had washed my nightshirt I know I did and I so dont want to sleep without a shirt its all ive got my other clothes are still wet" Sky said seaarching the last part of his dresser

"Whoa where did you find that" Kasey yellped at her spider midnight

"Hey Sky Midnight stole something that I think is yours" Kasey said in the intercom

"Um what did the spider find now" Sky asked sitting on the bed and pressing the button to talk and the number 5

"Um a white hoodie actualy more gray then white it was on the balcony and midnight was jumping up and down" Kasey said back

"Yep thats mine" Sky said back

"Okay look on your balcony over and out" Kasey said

"Okay" Sky said to himself and walked over to the balcony and sure enough there was his night shirt the same way he left it so he grabbed it made sure the spider was not in it because it was known for doing that when there was no spider he put it on and lay down

"Wow so where was it" Bloom asked walking over to Sky

"Kaseys spider that Bird eating spider Midnight had it on her balcony and wasjumping up and down beside it" Sky laughed

"Well that thing stole my necklace yesterday but it gets out of its cage and you cant doing about that" Bloom said laying down beside him

"Hey remember last night when I was talking to you but I fell asleep" Bloom said looking at Sky as she let him pull her into his arms and she pressed against his muscular chest

"Yea I remember" Sky said

"Well I wanted to tell you that I had a suprise for you" Bloom said

"You do" Sky said astonished

"Yea watch" Bloom said as she lifted her hand and shot a gold spark towards his neck it was a very strong massage spell and Sky instantly moaned

"So thats what it was" Sky said moaning

"Yea" Bloom whispered and they both fell into a deep and happy sleep


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah!" Sky yelled when Kasey threw a pillow at him to wake him up.

"Well it worked" Kasey laughed picking up her Bird Eating Spider that she named Midnight because it was solid Black.

"Please tell me that spider was not in my shirt" Sky yelped realizing the spider had been there for quite a while.

"No Midnight was in my room all night teasing my Calico cat Chloe"Kasey laughed as the spider balanced because her hands were too small to fit its legs on them.

"Whew Okay because that thing was in my jeans the other day" Sky laughed.

"Jesse you did that" Kasey asked her spider looking at it strangely then the spider jumped down and got a paper and pen and wrote" Yes Yes I did I was bored so I climbed in his jeans but you should ove seen the look on his face when he found me there PRICELESS".

"Okay well next time go jump off the balcony or something not terrorizing my brother or anyone else for that matter" Kasey said back to the spider with that the spider waltzed off the balcony

"What was with you throwing a pillow at me?" Sky asked getting his clothes out.

"Well Bloom is down stairs eating and you wont wake up so midnight got the idea of throwing a pillow at you so speaking of downstairs ill see ya down there"With that said Kasey did a flip off the balcony and landed on the floor.

"Alright" Sky called down wandering in confusement why his sister always wore a green t-shirt that went to the second to last rib cage with yellow sleeves and long jeans even if it was a cold day like it was today ignoring his sisters clothes sky quickly showered,got dressed,dried his hair,and went down stairs.

"Well there you are I thought you died" Riven said walking in from the kitchen with a piece of toast.

"Well I thought you died Riven you just woke up too" Timmy said walking over to Sky and handing him a wrapped piece of toast Kasey had him give Sky.

"Thanks Timmy" Sky said .

"Well are you guys ready or not because there's a reason I made toast this morning" Kasey asked walking in with her visor and putting it on.

"I think so" Bloom said walking in making sky's jaw drop she looked gorgeous she was wearing white heels a her hair down in her face and she was wearing a short dress that was a dark blue at the top then faded to a violet and then to a light pink. sky finally managed to close his mouth so he wouldn't freak her out and so he wouldn't get teased about it later.

"So what are we doing now" Stella asked walking in

"Um don't you remember we have to figure out what to cook for the first ever Honix Thanksgiving anyhow its the only planet in the magical dimension to have one and it has to be really good because we all agreed we are going to persuade other planets into this too" Kasey explained

"Oh right "Riven agreed sitting on the brown sofa with the others

"So are you guys ready to go down to the Ancient Magic Arki and find that lost Honix Recipe Book its gonna take a while to find" Aisha asked walking in with her backpack

"Alright then let's get it over with" Brandon agreed getting up and walked out the door with Kasey and Aisha leading the way

"I'll meet you Guys in a minute I have to change my dress" Bloom called to the rest

"Okay then see ya there" Kasey called back

"Oh that's what I forgot to do last night" Sky said looking down at his shoes that were missing their laces so he ran up stairs after Bloom

**_IN THE 7TH FLOOR WITH BLOOM AND SKY_**

"Ugh there now I wont loose my shoe again" Sky said to himself as he finished tying his shoe lace

"Oh I didnt know you were up here" Bloom laughed because she got startled

"Yea I forgot to put back in my shoelace lastnight so I had to come up here and put it in or else ill loose my shoe er scratch that Ill walk out of it and then ill loose it" Sky laughed back

"Yea Stella lost her shoe somewhere around here and we still dont know where it is" Bloom giggled but looked down at her outfit that was now a turquoise shirt with a short sleeve jacket, blue shorts the same color as her jacket, and yellow sandals with a thick heel

"Are you okay Bloom" Sky asked standing up and walking to her

"I dont know I just ugh I'm so stressed out about the Thanksgiving for Honix I mean Im excited but what if my parents don't like it" Bloom said sitting her head on his shoulder and hugging him

"Hey Its all gonna be fine Bloom Kaseys covering for us remember she's making sure everythings the best possible I mean yea that will be tough but this is the first ever Thanksgiving on Honix to be exact its the first in the magic Dimension and were lucky were able to live to see it you know the only problem is well finding that lost cookbook" Sky said hugging her back and running his hand up her back

"True well lets just find that book were gonna need it" Bloom said pulling away and getting the door then the 2 walked out and all the way to the Ancient Magic Arki

**_IN THE ANCIENT MAGIC ARKI_**

"Well are you two ready to transform into our Starlightix or not because without that we will be in a very bad situation" Kasey asked as Bloom and Sky walked in

"Okay" Bloom giggled at the look of Rivens face when Aisha asked him to open a Water book that sprayed him in the face

"1...2...3...STARIGHTIX!" Kasey,Bloom,and Sky all said at once and instantly a group of soft sweet voices were singing the words starlightix in a melody gold dust the wrapped around Kasey,Sky,and Bloom and transformed them

Bloom was wearing her Sophix outfit with a waterstar holding her hair back Kasey was wearing her enchantix but she had the water stars on her wings and Sky was wearing his Winterix with 2 waterstars on his solid white hawkwings wings

"Okay so are you ready to try to find the location of the book" Kasey asked fluttering her damp wings really fast

"Umm how do we do that" Bloom asked also fluttering her damp wings

"Hold on we have to dry our wings first" Kasey said using some of her magic to help with her wings

"How did our wings get so wet?" Bloom asked using a fire spell on her wings that didn't work

"It's because we have like never used them before and the Starlightix power will do that until you use your wings the first few times because really they have been literally folded up inside of you back and your blood has touched them and it makes them wet so you have to use them quite often or else your wings will end up being wet all the time" Kasey replied fluttering her small wings faster until the water stars began generating power into her wings

"Okay so that's Blood on our wings" Bloom said after getting startled when her wings lifted her off the ground

"Well its more like the water that's mixed with our blood but yea there is a little blood here and there the first few times"Kasey said helping Sky regain his control over his wings because it had been a while since he had used them

"Okay so once again how do we find the books location?" Bloom asked slowing her fluttering wings

"Well first you have to focus on your wings they have a type of dust that can go through any magical barrier even the strongest barriers it can get through so just focus on your wings and imagine the light that comes from stars with the stars falling from you wings" Kasey explained as she closed her mixmatched eyes

slowly Bloom and Sky followed what she had said and kept their eyes shut

"Okay and now open your eyes" Kasey commanded and they followed when they did however they were all in a large white dome with starlight shinning down on them and little stars with starlight coming from them were coming from their wings when the dome disappeared knocking them off-balance

"Alright that was so not supposed to happen but I guess we have to summon the book" Kasey said breaking her fall

"so we summon it how exactly" Sky asked catching a star

"Oh now we just say the name of the book" Kasey replied shaking a star off her nose

"The Lost Honix Recipe Book" Bloom,Kasey,and Sky all joined hands and focused all their dust onto the book and the book appeared

"Well that was easy" Sky said catching the book once the dust stopped coming from their wings

"Yea so let's get it to the main room so we can figure out what to make" Bloom said laughing as Tecna played a joke on Timmy and got him shot by a large gummy bear

**_IN THE MAIN ROOM AFTER A LOT OF DECIDING AND READING_**

"Okay so we are making Turkey of course,Corn on the cob,Mashed potatoes,Macaroni 6 cheeses,Green beans,black-eyed peas,biscuits,Salads,Crispy Chicken Salad,Grilled Chicken salad, FruitSalad,French Salad,and I think that's everything" Kasey said as she read off the list so that she,Isaiah,Morgan,Jessie,Noah,Gavin,Justin,Jalie,Chloe,Cameron,Taylor,Logan,Andrew,Jordan,and Stephen could all get to work cooking so they would not be missing any food

"Okay so the Boys will get all the Tabels and get them set up according to this Blue print Helia drew and we will get the decorations for the tabels and we will need a lot because the whole Magic Dimension is coming but don't worry about the inside because its like perfect" Flora explained to the rest before they split to get ready

**_AT 5:00 ABOUT 6 HOURS LATER WHEN EVERYTHING IS COOKED AND READY TO SERVE ALL THE TABELS ARE OUT AND DECORATED AND MOST IMPORTANTLY EVERYONE IS DRESSED FOR THIS RARE OCASION_**

"Hey Sky you boys did do really good getting the tables in the right order" Bloom said to Sky as he walked to her

"I see you had no trouble with your dress this time" Sky laughed

"Well it was a little tough but we were too late so we wore our older dresses" Bloom giggled looking down at her dress it was a blue bodice with short lace sleeves and pink flowers, a long skirt with pink flowers and pink layers at the middle pale blue gloves with pink decorations at the wrists. Her hair was half up, half down and a blue and purple headband with pink flowers on her a pink ribbon just under her chest.

"Hey have you seen Brandon anywhere I cant find him anywhere" Stella asked walking up to Bloom wearing her hot pink sparkly dress with one shoulder sleeve on her right arm, and white off the shoulder strap on her left arm with dangling blue jewels and purple ribbons with tiny colorful details toward the end and changes from purple to pink to yellow and a tiny little ribbon at the back and several puffs and pink ruffles at the end. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a blue star hair clip.

"Um I don't know have you seen him Sky?" Bloom asked

"Um Oh he was having trouble getting his shoe on Kaseys spider was in it so I think he would be hanging by the Diamond flowers for some reason I didn't really listen to him when he got to the next part " Sky laughed

"Okay I'll go look for him there thanks" Stella said hurrying off

"Okay oh Sky ill be right back I forgot Tecnas having trouble with her shoes" Bloom said and with that she hurried off to the main room

"Well I can't believe you are carrying that spider with you" Brandon said giving Kasey a look as they walked over to sky

"Oh Brandon Stella is looking for you she went to the Diamond Flowers"Sky said looking over at his best friend who was freaked out by Kaseys spider

"Oh right thanks Sky" With that said Brandon took off his Blue cape flowing behind him and within seconds was out of the castle

"Hey you wore a dress" Sky said as he looked over at his little sister who was almost as tall as him at the time

"Yea Stella talked me into wearing a dress but im still wearing my sandals I will not break my ankle wearing those but I didn't like my other dresses so I took some fabric and just put it together" Kasey replied looking down at her sparkly sky blue/green dress with one sleeve over her right shoulder and sky blue/pale ruffles coming out. The dress split at a side/the front of her waist reveling a pale blue fabric underneath with a bow that went around the dress where the split started and her hair was in a pony tail

"Hey Kasey why are you carrying your spider?" Tecna asked as she and Bloom walked over Tecna was wearing a green gown that has a pink wrap around her chest, pink lining, ruffles and laces. a green headband with a flower on her hair, a blue necklace, and green heels.

"Oh Midnight was on my dress so I didn't want to go up those stairs again so im carrying him around" She replied petting the spider

"Okay well see ya later ive gotta talk to Timmy" With that said and done Tecna walked away

"Alrighty then and now what" Kasey asked leaning against the stairs

"Hey Kasey over here" Musa called from the top of the first floor quickly Kasey ran up the stairs and saw musas dress that was a long red dress with a sparkly pink ruffled cape-like thing that wraps around her torso and stretches to the floor all around her, excepting her front. She has a wide dark pink belt with several golden cords connected in the middle by a large, round, blue jewel surrounded by small teardrop shaped jewels with two yellow stars to the upper right, and from this decoration dangles two medium length golden cords with several teardrop-gems dangling at the ends

"Do you think this looks okay?" Musa asked looking down at her red dress

"Of course it does now I suggest talking to Riven he's been freaking out and yea hes freaking out" Kasey said shaking her hair that was in a pony tail

"Okay thanks Kasey" with that Musa went down stairs to find riven

"Hey K over here"Aisha called from behind her quickly Kasey turned around and saw Aisha wearing a dark purple, tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders was a sea green shrug, and was wearing dark green heels.

"Wow you look great" Kasey said looking at her dress

"Thanks I wanted your opinion so thanks but have you seen Nabu anywhere?" she asked

"He's downstairs" was Kaseys reply

"Okay thanks" With that Aisha walked went down stairs

"Hey flora" was Kaseys next words as she noticed Flora approach her she was wearing a long pink gown with a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces. underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It had purple roses on the shoulders purple roses on her hair. a beaded headband, a pearl necklace and pink fingerless gloves. Her shoes were not visible

"Wow you look great" Flora said admiring Kaseys dress

"Thanks you do to" Kasey replied

**_AFTER THE FESTIVITIES IN BLOOM AND SKYS ROOM_**

"Gosh that was a lot" Sky groaned as he put on his white hoodie

"Yea Kasey and them over did their selves with that food" Bloom agreed laying down on their bed

"Yea well I don't know about you but I am worn out " Sky said as he lay beside her

"Well same here " Bloom said as she allowed sky to wrap his arms around her and she lay her head on his chest


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh Sky you said you would be here in ten minutes its been an hour" Kasey said the second Sky walked in the empty gym.

"Well Bloom was worried about that New Years Eve ball with all those combinations" Sky replied.

"Well let's get to all these training techniques" Kasey said and took him to the balance beams.

_**ABOUT 6 HOURS LATER AT 3:00**_

"Well that's enough for now well get some more training in tomorrow"Kasey said as she locked the doors to the gym.

"Okay" Sky agreed but instead of going to the main room with the others he went outside and started running to get the kinks out of his legs that he had gotten over the bar's in the gymnastics lessons he was taking from Kasey. What he didn't realize was that he was way too dehydrated and he never brought the water bottle Kasey had given him and his energy was low in fact the last time he drank anything was a day and a half ago!

"Ugh whats going on with my legs its like im in slow motion" Sky said to himself when he looked down and jumped over a fallen it was like something kicked in he couldn't run anymore but Sky kept at it and slowed when he neared a course of 8 logs that had fallen when he jumped the first he nearly fell when he landed and then leaped over the second it seemed that he could go on he almost tripped the 3rd and 4th and he jumped on the 5th log and leaped off and soared over the 6th and he bounded over the 7th.

When Sky neared the 8th log he leaped over it he looked like an eagle how he soared over the last log but something snapped he could barely keep his breath but still Sky held his stride. Sky raced against the time it seemed he increased the speed of his stride when something rustled in the bushes beside something shut down all its power in Sky's body his body had been screaming out and telling him when he was in almost slow motion,when he nearly tripped and fell on all the logs he jumped,when he couldn't catch his breath his body had been screaming out "STOP RUNNING!"

Sky gave in with a moan in pain he collapsed to the there was a clash of thunder and lightning and thunder began roaring the lightning began striking in the sky the wind started howling and it began pouring rain. Sky realized he had been foolish to not turn back or bring his phone he was too weak to do anything but lay could barely even speak let alone yell for help the thunder would zone it all out no-one would hear him.

**_BACK AT THE DIAMOND CASTLE_**

"Hey where's Sky at" Bloom asked when she realized he never came in from the football field with the rest of the boys and his little sister.

"Um I last saw him when we left the gym" Kasey said as she sat down and looked around the room for the blonde with unevenly cut hair.

"Well I saw him running off towards Dragon's forest my phone malfunctioned and it took a picture of him when he was running past me his face was so pale here ill pull it up" Tecna said and she scanned the picture and put it up in front of them.

Sudennly there was a sharp ring from downstairs.

"I'll get it" Kasey said and ran out the door.

"I sure hope Sky's not outside it's getting pretty rough out there" Brandon said looking out the window.

"Well look who I found when I opened the door" Kasey laughed as she walked in with Crystal.

"Hey Crystal" Helia said waving at his old friend.

"Hey Helia" Crystal replied and sat next to Kasey.

"I forgot to tell you guys that Crystal and I are doing a Dragon study on Honix but sadly it's raining" Kasey explained.

"Yea whoa that's not real is it" Crystal said when she saw the picture Tecna had pulled up in front of them.

"Its real why" Tecna replied.

"That's not good" Crystal said looking paralyzed.

"What do you mean" Kasey asked as she waved her hand in front of the Princesses frozen face.

"Oh sorry I was like paralyzed there for a second but by the color of his face he's dehydrated he's lost well over 15% of the water in his body where is he anyhow I sure hope he's not outside in this he could drop dead if he stays like this anylonger"Crystal replied nervously as she looked around.

"He is he ran towards Dragon's Forest" Musa replied looking towards the window.

"Kasey do you think you can sense where Sky is he can't last much longer" Aisha asked standing up and running to the window.

"I can try but if he doesn't let it go through I can only get coordinates" Kasey said as she stood and let her dragon swarm her as she transformed into her Enchantix when she dropped from 10 feet in the air.

"Guys come on bridge" Brandon said jumping to his feet and putting his hands out with the rest of the boys to catch her forming a bridge luckily Kasey landed in Brandon and Helias arms.

"Ugh that wasnt fun" Kasey groaned as they helped her to her feet "Thanks".

"No problem but what happened" Brandon asked as he helped her to gain her balance again.

"I can't really tell it was like my connection was shocked and rejected but I got the coordinates the lightning dragon can lead us there" Kasey said as her dragon nuzzled her.

"Okay we can't use our believix because we wont be able to fly so well follow your lead" Tecna said leaping to her feet and grabbing a Purple rain coat followed by the rest of the Winx and specialists.

"Okay where is he" Kasey said looking at her large yellow dragon when they got outside the dragon took lead and took them to Evanscence forest led them over 9 logs and past a lake and a waterfall.

"Ahh" Kasey screamed when she was tripped by something and tumbled off a cliff.

"Kasey!" Bloom yelled and ran towards the cliff.

"I'm fine just glad there was a dragon here to catch me" Kasey said when her dragon broke her fall and brought her back up.

"Where do we go now?" Flora asked looking around at the dead-end cliff.

"Right 6 paces" Kasey said as she looked over to her right and saw footprints.

"Okay let's go" Musa said and raced after the dragon.

"Oh no" Kasey said when there was a dead-end.

"Thats just great" Riven said leaning against a dead tree.

"No where not lost there's a connection im getting you guys stay here im going to try my instincts" Kasey said walking towards the left.

"Okay" Tecna agreed and sat down on a soaking wet boulder.

Kasey closed her eyes and let her instincts lead her when she saw an arrow point her left she followed it and then spun in circles until she was dizzy and when it cleared she saw a path she followed laying in front of her was Sky motion less except for his breathing.

"Guys over here" Kasey yelled and ran to the right hoping she was not lost but instead ran into a lost Timmy.

"Ugh Timmy can you get the others" Kasey said rubbing her now sore ankle.

"Sure but whats the rush" Timmy asked.

"I found Sky just follow the er rough path that leads where I just came from" Kasey said and ran back to where she came from.

"Guys come on" Timmy said when he got to the others.

"What are you okay Timmy" Nabu asked looking at Timmy who's face was solid red.

"I'm fine but Kasey just ran into me and she asked me to get you guys and fast she found Sky!" Timmy yelled over the roaring thunder.

"Okay" Bloom yelled back chasing after him.

"Oh no" Bloom said when she stopped behind Kasey Sky was barely breathing.

"Mabey if we took my morphix and joined it with the dragon flame and crystals healing powers we can keep him alive and restore him at least to a mild dehydration" Aisha said as she caught her breath in the pouring rain.

"It's worth a try he wont last longer until his body starts shutting down" Crystal said as she joined hands with Aisha and Bloom suddenly a shark of light flew from Bloom and went into Sky and he opened his eyes when Bloom dropped to her knees she had no clue what had happened and it had drained her energy completely.

"Bloom did you realize what you just did you sacrificed your energy and strength to keep Sky alive but now your weak" Crystal said placing her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"I did but I can't leave Sky just laying there and hoping a spell would work when it wears off who knows what will happen to him" Bloom said letting a tear fall from her eyes and it landed on Sky's chest he was covered in water hen he opened his eyes wider and scanned his surroundings when he saw Bloom she was weak so he tried to move his hand to hers and he was successful he was now holding her hand and closed his eyes.

The next thing Sky knew he was in his bed with Bloom right beside him still holding his hand.

"Bloom" Sky mumbled.

"Sky you made it" Bloom said looking at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What?" Sky asked looking confused.

"Sky You were dehydrated you lost 15% of the water and your body and you collapsed out side of Evanscence's forest" Bloom explained as she handed him a water bottle.

"Oh I didn't realize I was dehydrated but I was so stupid when I kept running when I couldn't run anymore but something snapped behind me and I kept at it then next thing I know im laying on the ground and I could barely breathe but I deserved it I never did anything about how I had collapsed but it all felt like a dream everything was darker" Sky said looking down at his swollen ankle.

"Hey the dehydration caused that but still you need rest" Bloom answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Ugh Sky you said you would be here in ten minutes its been an hour" Kasey said the second Sky walked in the empty gym.

"Well Bloom was worried about that New Years Eve ball with all those combinations" Sky replied.

"Well let's get to all these training techniques" Kasey said and took him to the balance beams.

_**ABOUT 6 HOURS LATER AT 3:00**_

"Well that's enough for now well get some more training in tomorrow"Kasey said as she locked the doors to the gym.

"Okay" Sky agreed but instead of going to the main room with the others he went outside and started running to get the kinks out of his legs that he had gotten over the bar's in the gymnastics lessons he was taking from Kasey. What he didn't realize was that he was way too dehydrated and he never brought the water bottle Kasey had given him and his energy was low in fact the last time he drank anything was a day and a half ago!

"Ugh whats going on with my legs its like im in slow motion" Sky said to himself when he looked down and jumped over a fallen it was like something kicked in he couldn't run anymore but Sky kept at it and slowed when he neared a course of 8 logs that had fallen when he jumped the first he nearly fell when he landed and then leaped over the second it seemed that he could go on he almost tripped the 3rd and 4th and he jumped on the 5th log and leaped off and soared over the 6th and he bounded over the 7th.

When Sky neared the 8th log he leaped over it he looked like an eagle how he soared over the last log but something snapped he could barely keep his breath but still Sky held his stride. Sky raced against the time it seemed he increased the speed of his stride when something rustled in the bushes beside something shut down all its power in Sky's body his body had been screaming out and telling him when he was in almost slow motion,when he nearly tripped and fell on all the logs he jumped,when he couldn't catch his breath his body had been screaming out "STOP RUNNING!"

Sky gave in with a moan in pain he collapsed to the there was a clash of thunder and lightning and thunder began roaring the lightning began striking in the sky the wind started howling and it began pouring rain. Sky realized he had been foolish to not turn back or bring his phone he was too weak to do anything but lay could barely even speak let alone yell for help the thunder would zone it all out no-one would hear him.

**_BACK AT THE DIAMOND CASTLE_**

"Hey where's Sky at" Bloom asked when she realized he never came in from the football field with the rest of the boys and his little sister.

"Um I last saw him when we left the gym" Kasey said as she sat down and looked around the room for the blonde with unevenly cut hair.

"Well I saw him running off towards Dragon's forest my phone malfunctioned and it took a picture of him when he was running past me his face was so pale here ill pull it up" Tecna said and she scanned the picture and put it up in front of them.

Sudennly there was a sharp ring from downstairs.

"I'll get it" Kasey said and ran out the door.

"I sure hope Sky's not outside it's getting pretty rough out there" Brandon said looking out the window.

"Well look who I found when I opened the door" Kasey laughed as she walked in with Crystal.

"Hey Crystal" Helia said waving at his old friend.

"Hey Helia" Crystal replied and sat next to Kasey.

"I forgot to tell you guys that Crystal and I are doing a Dragon study on Honix but sadly it's raining" Kasey explained.

"Yea whoa that's not real is it" Crystal said when she saw the picture Tecna had pulled up in front of them.

"Its real why" Tecna replied.

"That's not good" Crystal said looking paralyzed.

"What do you mean" Kasey asked as she waved her hand in front of the Princesses frozen face.

"Oh sorry I was like paralyzed there for a second but by the color of his face he's dehydrated he's lost well over 15% of the water in his body where is he anyhow I sure hope he's not outside in this he could drop dead if he stays like this anylonger"Crystal replied nervously as she looked around.

"He is he ran towards Dragon's Forest" Musa replied looking towards the window.

"Kasey do you think you can sense where Sky is he can't last much longer" Aisha asked standing up and running to the window.

"I can try but if he doesn't let it go through I can only get coordinates" Kasey said as she stood and let her dragon swarm her as she transformed into her Enchantix when she dropped from 10 feet in the air.

"Guys come on bridge" Brandon said jumping to his feet and putting his hands out with the rest of the boys to catch her forming a bridge luckily Kasey landed in Brandon and Helias arms.

"Ugh that wasnt fun" Kasey groaned as they helped her to her feet "Thanks".

"No problem but what happened" Brandon asked as he helped her to gain her balance again.

"I can't really tell it was like my connection was shocked and rejected but I got the coordinates the lightning dragon can lead us there" Kasey said as her dragon nuzzled her.

"Okay we can't use our believix because we wont be able to fly so well follow your lead" Tecna said leaping to her feet and grabbing a Purple rain coat followed by the rest of the Winx and specialists.

"Okay where is he" Kasey said looking at her large yellow dragon when they got outside the dragon took lead and took them to Evanscence forest led them over 9 logs and past a lake and a waterfall.

"Ahh" Kasey screamed when she was tripped by something and tumbled off a cliff.

"Kasey!" Bloom yelled and ran towards the cliff.

"I'm fine just glad there was a dragon here to catch me" Kasey said when her dragon broke her fall and brought her back up.

"Where do we go now?" Flora asked looking around at the dead-end cliff.

"Right 6 paces" Kasey said as she looked over to her right and saw footprints.

"Okay let's go" Musa said and raced after the dragon.

"Oh no" Kasey said when there was a dead-end.

"Thats just great" Riven said leaning against a dead tree.

"No where not lost there's a connection im getting you guys stay here im going to try my instincts" Kasey said walking towards the left.

"Okay" Tecna agreed and sat down on a soaking wet boulder.

Kasey closed her eyes and let her instincts lead her when she saw an arrow point her left she followed it and then spun in circles until she was dizzy and when it cleared she saw a path she followed laying in front of her was Sky motion less except for his breathing.

"Guys over here" Kasey yelled and ran to the right hoping she was not lost but instead ran into a lost Timmy.

"Ugh Timmy can you get the others" Kasey said rubbing her now sore ankle.

"Sure but whats the rush" Timmy asked.

"I found Sky just follow the er rough path that leads where I just came from" Kasey said and ran back to where she came from.

"Guys come on" Timmy said when he got to the others.

"What are you okay Timmy" Nabu asked looking at Timmy who's face was solid red.

"I'm fine but Kasey just ran into me and she asked me to get you guys and fast she found Sky!" Timmy yelled over the roaring thunder.

"Okay" Bloom yelled back chasing after him.

"Oh no" Bloom said when she stopped behind Kasey Sky was barely breathing.

"Mabey if we took my morphix and joined it with the dragon flame and crystals healing powers we can keep him alive and restore him at least to a mild dehydration" Aisha said as she caught her breath in the pouring rain.

"It's worth a try he wont last longer until his body starts shutting down" Crystal said as she joined hands with Aisha and Bloom suddenly a shark of light flew from Bloom and went into Sky and he opened his eyes when Bloom dropped to her knees she had no clue what had happened and it had drained her energy completely.

"Bloom did you realize what you just did you sacrificed your energy and strength to keep Sky alive but now your weak" Crystal said placing her hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"I did but I can't leave Sky just laying there and hoping a spell would work when it wears off who knows what will happen to him" Bloom said letting a tear fall from her eyes and it landed on Sky's chest he was covered in water hen he opened his eyes wider and scanned his surroundings when he saw Bloom she was weak so he tried to move his hand to hers and he was successful he was now holding her hand and closed his eyes.

The next thing Sky knew he was in his bed with Bloom right beside him still holding his hand.

"Bloom" Sky mumbled.

"Sky you made it" Bloom said looking at him and kissing him on the cheek.

"What?" Sky asked looking confused.

"Sky You were dehydrated you lost 15% of the water and your body and you collapsed out side of Evanscence's forest" Bloom explained as she handed him a water bottle.

"Oh I didn't realize I was dehydrated but I was so stupid when I kept running when I couldn't run anymore but something snapped behind me and I kept at it then next thing I know im laying on the ground and I could barely breathe but I deserved it I never did anything about how I had collapsed but it all felt like a dream everything was darker" Sky said looking down at his swollen ankle.

"Hey the dehydration caused that but still you need rest" Bloom answered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well here goes nothing" Kasey sighed as she stepped onto the Skating rink ice. She had trained for a week nonstop and was ready to show the Magic Dimension what she could do. She wore a baby blue dress shaped like her sirenix with light pink leggings and baby blue-tinted skates. Slowly she posed as a ballerina would on a music box. A blast of instrumental believix music came on and Kasey dropped the pose and began stoking backwards with her eyes closed then turned and skated a figure 8 on one leg then as the music picked up she stroked quickly to the center and did an I-spin.

Kasey skated closer to where Sky was watching from the bottom row and did a Sasha Spiral twice. The crowd cheered and jumped to their feet no one had ever did a Sasha spiral twice without any flaws in their first competition. Kasey stroked backwards again and did a Triple Lutz followed by a Tripple salchow. The crowed roared with excitement Kasey was in the lead and it was only the beging! She followed that with a stag leap,a toe loop jump, a broken leg spin, and a leg wrap.

The performance was almost over when she did 8 more tricks a scratch spin, 2 Sasha spirals, a Triple salchow,a stag leap, a Triple Lutz, a 5 rotation Axel and finished with a pearl spin. The crowd cheered as Kasey waved to them before leaving the rink ice. Kasey was the last on the Ice so it wasnt very long for the results to be decided but it seemed like the announcer came back on and boomed the winners names

"3rd place goes to Aisha representing Andros! ...2nd place goes to Bloom representing Domino!... and 1st place goes too..." The Announcer paused to get the crowd excited and then boomed" Kasey representing Honix!"

"I won I can't believe it I won" Kasey yelped when she heard the announcer beside her. The competition was very hard to win but Kasey had. She was then taken to the judges by the Announcer. There the judges gave her a Medal and trophy. Once Kasey left she was surrounded by camera crews and reporters. She answered their questions and walked away quick to avoid the incoming crowd.

"Well hello stranger" A familiar voice said from behind Kasey. Slowly she turned back and saw her brother standing there.

"On the ice much" She giggled back and they both started laughing

_**ABOUT 4 HOURS,66 NEWS STATIONS AND 67 PORTALS LATER!**_

"It's official I am never doing that again" Kasey groaned as She the Winx and Specialists walked into the main room in the Diamond castle

"True I thought it would be fun being on the News but that was just too much" Stella agreed

"Well it can't be as bad as all the News Crews" Bloom giggled tightening her shoe

"Ugh now who's calling?" Kasey groaned reaching for her ringing phone "Yello?" "Kasey you need more practise you need to get the Pearl Spin perfect" Professor Saladin ordered

"Why do I have to now I just got from the news stations"

"You need more practise and that's final meet me at the skating rink in Magix"

"Okay fine I'll meet you there"

"See you in 15 minutes"

"See you then" Kasey agreed reluctantly and hung up the phone "Well this day is so not over Saladin wants me at the Magix Skating Rink in 15 minutes to practise the Pearl spin"

"We'll come with you we only saw your Pearl spin once" Flora agreed

"Okay well let's go I have to be there A.S.A.P."

"Okay let's go" Aisha laughed and they stepped into a portal to the Magix Skating Rink

_**AT THE MAGIX SKATING RINK...**_

"Kasey hurry up we don't have all day for you to get those skates on" Saladin ordered

"Yes sir" Kasey responded as she finished tightening her shoe and stepped onto the Ice

"Now do the routine you used in the competition and then we will work on the Pearl Spins and Sasha Spirals"

Kasey obeyed and did they same moves she did before and Aced the Sasha Spirals and Pearl Spins

"Okay that's good now I want you to find the boys and see wich one of them will perform with you in your next competition in a week"

"Wait a duet with one of the boys they hardly know how to skate Brandon is the only one and he has drum practise and every thing else you order him to do"

"Well tell him I order him to do it"

"Ugh you are so demanding but fine ill tell him" Kasey sighed and skated off the ice

"Hey whats wrong you don't look like your self" Sky asked walking over to her

"Saladin just ordered me to tell Brandon that he is forcing us to do a skating duet next week He's the only one who can skate" Kasey sighed

"Did somebody say my name?" Brandon asked skating over to Kasey who was leaning on the siding of the rink by Sky with her skates planted firmly in the ice

"Kasey you and Brandon are going to enter the Duet Skating Competition and that's final you must" Saladin ordered again

"Saladin listen I know you already entered us but I can't force Brandon into this I can keep doing my singles I still have those pearl spins I could triple them but I know nothing about a Duet Skating Competition and in a week are you crazy?!" Kasey lost it her leg was sore from all the skating she had done

"On the Ice now I want you to practise your broken leg spin!" Saladin ordered back

"Yes sir" Kasey obeyed and did as she was told she practised for hours nonstop as Saladin had her do the Broken Leg spin was hard

"Well we could try the Death Spiral it shouldnt be that hard" Brandon said as he and Kasey stepped onto the Ice to practise. It was 10:00 and they had only a week till they had the competition

"Okay we can try it" Kasey agreed and they set up the routine they had to do


	15. Chapter 15

Brandon squeezed Kasey's hand tight and they did a death spiral twice as long as the normal one. Then they stroked away from each other to opposite ends of the rink and sloped around the rink until they were where they started and sloped toward each other. They met at the center of the rink and both did I-Spins mirroring each other. The judges soon realized they had mirrored each others moves.

Together Kasey and Brandon mirrored each other and did a Pancake spin. They then did a pair spin. Kasey glided away from Brandon and did a Pearl Spin and he did Tripple Lutz's towards her. Once Kasey finished her 3rd Pearl spin she joined Brandon and mirrored him till they were back at center.

It was the middle of the performance when Brandon did a Rotational jump and Kasey mirrored him then they mirrored each other with a Russian Split and with 6 Tripple Salchow's in a row. Then out of nowhere as the end of the music they stopped in their tracks when Brandon suddenly moved so fast Kasey forgot the ending as Brandon threw her into a Throw jump and they finished.

Together they stroked off the ice.(I FORGOT TO MENTION STROKING IS SKATING) When Kasey realized Brandon was limping during the middle of the performance and did ever since.

"Brandon are you limping?" Kasey asked as they sat on the bleachers to wait for their results

"I guess during that last Tripple Salchow it felt like my foot was bleeding in my skates." Brandon answered a he untied his skates and slipped them off revealing his socks that were worn into the sides showing his bare flesh rubbed raw. His other didnt have anything .

"I'll go get you something for that real quick if you leave your foot like that it will really hurt trust me it does" Kasey said nervously and rushed off forgetting she still had her skates on. Ten minutes later she limped back with a small kit and nearly made it to the bench."Mabey I should have taken off my skates" She laughed and slipped them off revealing her left foot matching almost Brandon's.

"Well that's just great that just healed I am so not getting anymore new skates for a long time" She groaned and pulled out a bandage,disinfectant for rubs,and little cotton squares.

"And the 1st place winner is... Kasey and Brandon!" The announcer boomed followed by a huge roar of excitement from the crowd.

"We had better hurry and get these rubs disinfected and bandage them but still the other competitors were not that good." Kasey giggled as she handed the disinfectant and cotton squares to Brandon.

"Yea and this time let's avoid the News stations" Brandon agreed closing his eyes tight as the disinfectant touched his foot it really hurt. Once they got their feet bandaged and got their shoes on they had to get to the judges room. After that Kasey helped Brandon to walk. As they sat down at the Magix Skating rink Saladin followed the Winx and Specialists in and ordered Kasey and Brandon to get their skates on.

Brandon's eyes filled with pain afterwards he couldn't even stand. When Saladin ordered them to practise again Kasey lost her temper.

"No!" She yelled back Brandon was hurting and she had to stand up for him.

"What what do you mean No you had better do as I say!" Saladin ordered again

"No!" Kasey responded sternly

"You can't force us into this again I don't care what you say but we are not stepping on that Ice Thanks to you ordering us around Brandon can't even walk look at him! He's hurt I know Brandon he doesn't get hurt easily but now look what you have forced us into if we don't win you would make us train harder so we do everything we can to win so we wont have to train so hard but still you push us to our limit we cant do this any longer!"

Brandon stood his ground and didn't move. Stella rushed to his side as Kasey tried to get her feet out of her skates that were so tight she was loosing circulation.

"Ow! Gosh what's his problem!?" A deep voice said from the hallway

Kasey's head shot up like a bullet as did Isaiah,Gavin,Justin and Jordan's.

A few moments later a tall boy appeared he had dirty blonde hair that hung over his eye brows in that careless manner. He looked like a 7th or 8th grader judging but his height at about 5' 5'' but then again Kasey stood at 5' 4''. He had brown eyes that seemed to light up once he and Kasey made eye contact. Kasey's mix-matched blue eye seemed to shimmer while her right brown eye seemed to spark with excitement and surprise at the same time.

"Noah?" Kasey seemed to ask. The other's looked over at the boy as well.

"K-Kasey?!" The boy answered his eyes widening. If they knew each other he would have a hard time recognizing her because of how she had grown and because of her blonde highlights that she seemed to get in the spring and summer and would fade away to a bright red standing out from the burnt red coloring of her hair in the winter and fall.

"Noah!" Kasey yelled and ran to him.

"Kasey!" He answered and met her halfway and swept her of the ground and into a hug.

"Noah!" Isaiah,Gavin,Justin,and Jordan chimed in as they ran over to hug him as well.

"Noah I thought your parent's left you at that homeless center" Kasey asked looking over at her friends and brother (Winx and Specialist's)

"They did but you did bail me out" Noah answered

"Oh yea I remember I had to wear that blue dress and act like I was going to shut them down if they didn't let you out but that was wierd" Kasey laughed

"Yea that was..." Noah laughed

"Awkward" They all jinxed

"Jinx! Double Jinx! triple Jinx! Quad Jinx! Penta Jinx! Hexa Jinx!" Kasey and Noah kept Jinxing

"Guy's!...We get it!" Isaiah laughed

"Nice" Kasey said sarcastically "Well any who I thought you wouldn't make it till February it's the 23rd and no Isaiah we didn't die on December 21st if we did wouldn't we all be in clouds and anyhow it was on Earth an orbit that ends and starts every 26,00 years I told you that every day from Thanksgiving until now"

"Okay Okay" Isaiah yelped at the look on Kasey's face it was the I'm so gonna get you for that look.

"Well my parent's abandoned me and I remembered you were going back to Alabama for a week and was going to surprise you before you left" Noah answered after laughing at Isaiah.

"Right oh snap the Limo" Kasey said staring off into space

"You didn't get it did you?" Noah laughed.

"You just read my mind but oh well we need it by Christmas day so we can leave the day after say do you want to come Jordan,Gavin,Justin and I think Isaiah are coming we still have about 15 seats left?"

"Okay then I don't have anything else to do" Noah laughed looking over at the Winx and Specialist's hoping they would like him he had no friend's except for Kasey,Isaiah,Gavin,Justin,and Jordan.


	16. Chapter 16

"Noah wake up we have to go" Kasey whispered gently shaking him awake. It was 4:00 in the morning and they had to get going if they were going to Alabama.

"Huh? Oh okay I'm coming but why so early?" Noah asked slowly getting up and making his bed

"Well Alabama on Honix is pretty far away it takes 8 to 10 hours to get there" Kasey explained helping him

"Alright well ill go get my suitcase and get dressed then I'll come down" Noah agreed

_**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER NOAH APPEARED OUTSIDE JUST AS KASEY FINISHED DEFROSTING THE WINDOWS AND MIRRORS AND BEGAN SCRAPING ICE OFF THE WINDSHEILD.**_

"Need some help there" Noah asked sitting his suitcase inside of the Limo beside Kasey's.

"Um sure" Kasey agreed handing him an ice scraper as she used a little magic to help soften it the temperature was below 3 degrees farenheit and it was snowing.

"Hey guy's need some help?" Bloom asked walking over with her suitcase

"No I think we have it" Kasey said looking over at Noah. His dirty blonde hair hung over his eye brows which was covered in snow and ice as he scraped the ice off the windshield. Kasey looked up into the night sky the stars seemed to be shinning bright and Domino,Eraklyon,Lymphia,Melody,Andros,Magix,and Solaria were all clearly visible.

"Okay I think we have gotten most of the ice off" Kasey sighed snapping back from her thoughts.

"Um are the tires supposed to be...frozen to the ground?" Stella asked

"Well that's a set back" Kasey sighed again and walked towards the woods and Noah followed.

"Believix!" Kasey transformed and a multi colored orb formed around her.

A few minutes later she appeared wearing a turquoise dress with double pink spaghetti straps on the left and none on the right a heart-shaped necklace the same color as the dress connected to it with gems, a pink belt turquoise arm warmers and head-piece, and translucent turquoise leggings and puff of fabric on the side of the dress, pink short boots with turquoise laces,turquoise,pink,and white wings which were double extended and shaped like blooms believix wing's. Kasey also had light pink gloves that were cut 2 inches from her nails.

Kasey's mix-matched eyes were wide with confusion from the fact that she was cold her magic usually protected her from the cold. Kasey slowly looked around and noticed Noah she tried to flutter her wings but they were frozen cold they wouldn't fly she would have to heat them but how long would it last. Suddenly the Etherial fairies came to her and gave her the power of Lovix and Sophix.

Once they left Kasey closed her eyes and focused her energy onto using the Lovix power and she succeeded.

A few moments later she transformed she then wore solid white wings in the same shape before.

Her outfit was a baby blue dress with double light pink spaghetti straps on the left and none on the right a heart-shaped necklace the same color as the dress connected to it with gems, a baby blue belt light pink arm warmers and head-piece, and translucent light pink leggings and puff of fabric on the side of the dress, baby blue short boots with light pink laces, and baby bluegloves that were cut 2 inches from her nails.

"Okay...So let's get this over" Kasey sighed flying back towards the Limo. Kasey slowly flew back to the limo and used her magical energy "Higher heat". The ice on the tires melted giving them just enough time to get inside.

"Come on Noah let's get going we are running out of time the water will freeze in a few minutes!" Kasey called out Noah never turned back up.

"I'm coming!" A voice called from the woods and Noah ran out from the trees. A bat was chasing him in fact there was ten.

"Noah duck!" Kasey called again. Noah obediently ducked down and the bats flew over him. Once they were gone he ran back to the limo and got in. Kasey followed told the limo driver where they were going,shut the door tight,locked it,and sat down beside Noah on a top bunk bed. The Limo began moving slowly at first and then started picking up pace when the radio came on and an announcer said" A winter blizzard advisory has been issued for all The Heart of Honix. This advisory expires 4:00 A.M. Friday this blizzard consists of high winds hitting top speeds of 40 miles per hour,heavy snow,rain,heavy fog, thick ice,the temperature will be below zero degrees farenheit"

"It is advised that nobody go outside unless you are a winter,fire,heat,or weather fairy,wizard,or witch. Water is freezing rapidly so rapidly that when hot boiling water is thrown into the air it freezes in mid-air. Go outside at your doom"

"Well if it's at your doom then okay" Kasey said sarcastically

"True that was a little far but mother nature is really angry probably because of the humans cutting down the trees here this is the only planet left with pure exotic plants,trees,and animals" Flora sighed looking out her window

''I can feel it the weather is off again." Kasey agreed.

"Well let's just rest for now. The weather is totally going to wear us out so that is why I got the limo with the beds and privacy shields so..." Kasey trailed off.

"So we should get some rest" Stella finished.

"Exactly we all need it." Aisha agreed

" And it is 4:30 in the morning so we should get some sleep I mean its early and we lost track of time and *yawn* we all went to bed at midnight" Tecna added on

"I'll turn on some soft music so we can sleep better this weather especially the wind is going to keep us up" Musa finished. She quickly scrambled to her feet and turned the music on.

"Alright let's get some shut-eye" Bloom yawned laying down on a bed, turned on the privacy shield,and closed her eyes. The others all followed.

**_A FEW HOURS LATER KASEY WOKE UP. THEY WERE ALMOST THERE ONLY 10 MILES TO GO. THE WEATHER WAS BAD AND NOAH SEEMED TO HAVE HIS MOUTH FROZEN SHUT. ICE HAD FORMED ON THE WINDOWS AND SNOW FLAKES HAD GOTTEN IN SOME HOW._**

"Oh no" Kasey sighed.

"Oh yes welcome...TO THE ICE AGE!" Isaiah yelled sarcastically.

"Isaiah calm down. It's just ice I can melt it anyhow remember weather fairy here I can make it just fly away" Kasey replied giving him a look.

"Yipe! Okay! Okay!" Isaiah yelped. Kasey had just given him the I am so going to harm you if you don't stop freaking out look.

Kasey laughed and then made the ice dissolve and reheated the limo."And you said it was the ice age"

"Harsh" Isaiah laughed. The look disappeared almost instantly when Kasey shot him a look it was now the I will slap you so hard your great great great great great great great great great grand children will feel it. Isaiah took off like a bullet but Kasey took him down in a flash.

"Okay I give in" Isaiah puffed. Kasey was stronger than him.

"And you said girls were weak" Kasey laughed letting him up. "Oh were here"

"Okay let's get out of here" Riven complained and walked out the limo door.

"Alright then I thought Riven died or something. I was so wrong I think something shorted out a wire in his head or something he is grumpier than ever" Kasey laughed following Noah out.


	17. Chapter 17

The Winx and Specialists awoke to a sudden crash of glass. The sound came from Kasey's room and Noah was the first one to make it and the last to see Kasey. The second the Winx and Specialist made it in both Kasey and Noah were gone. The glass had been shattered and a note was left for them. It read..."My Dear Winx and Specialists Thank You for allowing me to take away your precious Kasey and her friend Noah. You will never see them again unless you look where you would least expect it."

"Who would want Kasey and Noah? Let alone capture them at night." Musa asked.

"I don't Know the question is why?" Tecna corrected.

"Hmm... It looks like something was thrown through the window." Timmy explained looking at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor.

"Or a magic orb look." Bloom said pointing towards the wall. It had a burnt hole in it leading into Noah's room. It explained it would be easy for Noah to wake up and just jump through the hole in the wall.

" Something must have planned for a long time and very carefully to get away with this. Its going to be hard to find any evidence how this happened" Tecna noted.

"Or Someone! Whoever took them had to have something to do with fire the wall is burnt." Bloom exclaimed the wall was really burnt but the only one they knew that had fire powers was Kasey and Bloom.

**_THE WINX CALLED 911 AND DID EVERYTHING THEY COULD TO FIND KASEY AND NOAH BUT WEEKS PASSED AND THERE WASNT A BIT OF EVIDENCE DISCOVERED. THE WINX FINNALLY GAVE UP THEY HAD SEARCHED EVERY INCH OF THE MAGIC DIMENSION BUT THERE WAS NO TRACE OF THEM. KASEY AND NOAH WERE GONE FOREVER._**

**_NOTE: Sorry this was so short but I had no idea I have a friend coming in who's Name is Noah the character is named after me and him. _**


End file.
